Unraveling
by Matthicus
Summary: Jack and Aster have never seen eye to eye and nothing will change that. But what if, when left unchecked, the bitter feelings are left to Unravel and reveal something entirely different; question is, will they let it? - Future JackRabbit Romance, Rated 'M' for sexual themes, cursing, angst, and violence. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Foolhardy fall Hard

A/N: This is the first chapter of the new, and heavily revised, "Innocence Unraveled". Enjoy :) (Reviews of what you think about the new and improved version, you are about to read, are very welcome!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any characters involved in said movie. Nor do I own Colgate, the toothpaste brand.

~ _Chapter 1 - The Foolhardy fall hard._ ~

Once again, Jack stood face to face with the Easter Bunny, eyes locked in a permanent glare, their silent battle of wills before the coming storm. Sadly, they always clashed, and it was always in the middle of Santoff Claussen, the only place they ever met. Their friends sat idly by, worried, yet sick of it, waiting for it to take it's course and be over. They had tried to stop the pointless tit-for-tats, but that didn't help anything and only got the other Guardians caught in the crossfire.

The reality of this situation, was that it was escalating and that the two were edging closer and closer. Like wild animals ready to take the pounce, to go for the kill. They were so close in fact, that Jack could smell the remnants of the Pooka's breakfast, no thanks to the clenched teeth and the ragged breathing pattern the larger guardian adopted when aggravated. The air reeked with the smell of carrots, and was humid, very muggy, and overall annoying to Jack. It's uncomfortable heat just pushed him further into his next 'spur-of-the-moment' retort.

"Listen, you carrot munching Kangaroo!" he said with the sneer he reserved only for Bunnymund. "I didn't do a single thing to your stupid 'googies'. I barely have _anything_ to do with your stupid problems and I for sure don't need you breathing, all hot and heavy, in my face!" Jack screamed, and with that he turned and stalked away, his visage quickly twisting into an ugly scowl that really only ever belonged on Pitch Black's horrible gray face.

"Yea? If it wasn't you, you little dag, then who. Who frosted my whole Warren?!" Jack let it sink in and already knew what was coming next, this was just a bad rerun of their worst arguments. "No one, besides you, can do that, and if for once, that it actually wasn't you; I'd like to know _who_ it was!" the large lagomorph hollered accusingly to the retreating winter spirit. The last part made Jack pause, it _was_ Jack's fault the Warren was frozen, and based on the rabbit's attitude, it remained that way. Jack's smug smile returned, it was a softer version of what he had portrayed previously, but this one held a heavy weight. It was lighter in appearance, but if you looked through at what it barely contained, you'd know that the smirk was nothing but a facade. Jack was holding back his rage, he was more conserved than that and contrary to the popular belief of certain six foot tall monstrosities, Jack was very mature. He was old enough by now, that he didn't need scolded and he for sure was going to make sure the pooka walked away with that information.

Jack turned, raising one eyebrow both to analyze the current situation, and to haughtily lay claim to the cause of Bunnymund's anger, to let the pooka have the confirmation that he wanted so badly. That, yeah, it was Jack's fault. After boldly setting ground, Jack's chill swept through the room, and served only as a testament to the rising tension between the two arguees. Jack's blue eyes, turned a darker, nastier shade of blue that meant business as he glowered at the older Guardian, daring him to continue to stand tough. When Bunnymund did nothing, Jack scoffed, a loud pseudo cough, one that embodied his derisive amusement at the Pooka's choice to not back down. If the rabbit wanted to dig his own grave, Jack would oblige. Jack wasn't in the wrong, and wouldn't let the pooka guilt trip him into confessing to a lie. No, he wouldn't, ever.

Sure, freezing the Warren was an immature move, but Jack was just trying to bring fun to the Pooka, trying to be nice. Bunnymund never saw that, no, if a mere snowflake appeared in his presence, it set his inner rage on fire, and it burned until he yelled himself hoarse and thankfully Jack had only witnessed that once. Of course, the current situation had nothing do with 'Easter of '68', but wherever the Easter Bunny was involved, any argument with Jack Frost always found its merry little way to that touchy subject. Just as it was then, it was now, Jack was trying to help the only way he knew. The way he, apparently, had died for. It was why he was reborn in the first place, and no one taught him different, much less had a reason to, three hundred years of _solitude_ was sound proof of that fact. He was here to bring fun, through snow and ice.

It didn't help that the one person he wanted to help most, the worst off, the loneliest, the saddest, the one and only remaining of his kind, hated what Jack did. It was almost unfair, how much the pooka despised cold, yet, needed comfort and Jack was the only one to see it. As a Guardian with new responsibilities, Jack saw it in him not only to help the children, but everyone, including his teammates and would stop at nothing to console them in their times of need. Bunnymund's time was now, correction, it had always been and even before he took on the role to defend the children, he had tried to help and it ended in an outright disaster.

"You know what? I'm done with you. If you're too _ignorant_ to realize what I was trying to do. Well that's your own fault!" Jack started. "Sure, it turned out bad, but only because you made it that way. I was only trying to cheer your sorry ass up, and you just _had_ to- Just _had_ to take my kind advances and thrust them back into me, then when you were satisfied that you left your mark, you wrenched them back out, then you rubbed salt in the wound!"

"Do what?!"

"Oh. Flabbergasted are we?! Yes Bunnymund, use those large ears for something besides decoration! I was trying to be nice!" Jack shouted, finally letting go of his secret. As if he was trying to hide it in the first place. "And _you_ haven't seen it yet." the finality of the statement caused the Pooka to flinch, visibly. The rabbit's expression, or expressions, were hard to read, the emotions passing through too swiftly. At first it seemed as though Bunnymund was softening, then he swiftly recovered and returned to his steely indifference.

"Well you know what Frostbite? I don't need your help, never did, and most certainly never will! You can keep your sorry, lonely arse out of my life!" Jack paused, this ridiculous Aussie vermin, had the _gall_ to say something like that. It stung, the remark left a gaping wound in Jack and it showed. The room was silent and everyone had time to indulge on the last statement, even Bunny, who looked like he was starting to regret saying it. Jack had _almost_ smiled when the Easter Bunny's iron will _almost_ broke, for a split second, before it returned to it's original frown. The next thing Jack heard, before he left the 'home base of the Guardians', were two loud thumps and he knew, that the rabbit had left, just as he was about too. Jack floated lazily upwards, the wind not only lifting him, but his hood, to graciously cover his face, and then he was gone. Shooting like a rocket out of the nearest window.

"Wind, take me home." he muttered, more to himself than anyone. That was the last straw, Bunnymund had crossed that last line. He had spurned Jack's offered assistance, he didn't politely decline, like he should have. Jack just wished he hadn't tried to help, he wouldn't feel so rejected. He honestly thought that he was through with that feeling the moment he became a Guardian. He had thought the Easter Bunny was warming up to him, but old habits die hard and the rabbit probably would never change. Well if that's how it was going to be, then Jack wouldn't back down and wouldn't change either.

His thoughts however, were prudently interrupted and Jack was prepared to rip Bunnymund a new one, but the black tendril of nightmare sand wrapped around his ankle told him the bunny wasn't involved. Jack wished it had been the Easter Bunny. The rabbit he could handle alone, but not Pitch.

Without much of a struggle, Jack was dragged down towards the Earth by the inky sand. He tried to freeze the sand, and succeeded, but his victory was short, as he had only frozen it to his flesh. With a cry, he swatted at the tentacle stuck to his leg with his staff, hoping to shatter the iced black appendage. A solid thunk followed by the tinkling of shattering crystal was his reward and Jack was home free. If only. His true prize for defeating the tendril, was more of them. They shot up from the darkened tundra below and soon had Jack trussed up, unable to move or speak, and most despairingly, staffless.

~_ In Bunnymund's Tunnels, er... Outside Santoff Claussen_ ~

To Bunnymund's great dispointment, he did not find himself in a tunnel that lead straight home. He had to be the unlucky, unfocused drongo that only called up a path to _outside_ the building he had inhabited previously. 'Course, it wasn't all his fault. North had insisted that Bunnymund only call tunnels that lead to the North Pole, and not inside 'Santa's Secret Toy Factory' itself. The reasoning he had foolishly believed was that "Too many flowers, makes place look unkempt and dirty." What a crock of Bull.

What Bunnymund didn't know, is that magic prevented him from entering Santoff Claussen with his tunnels, if he had tried to enter the building, he would only be deposited outside. The same was apparently said for when he used his traveling magic from inside the northern fortress, but then again, this information was unbeknownst to the frustrated Pooka.

Thoughts aside, Bunny started walking. Why? To fume. In the cold he was unhappy and very ready to complain, and he felt that's what he needed to do right now. Just take a calming stroll, get Jack Frost out of his system and go home. Everything will be just fine after that.

How wrong he was. He didn't even get to _start_ venting, when he was unceremoniously bonked on the head by a very small, but still weighty, chunk of falling ice. Falling ice meant one thing, someone was above you to drop the aforementioned ice on you, and only one person in the world was stupid enough to mess with a festering Pooka. Jack Frost.

Tilting his head back, ready to once again lay into the bloody winter spirit, he was once again struck by a falling object. This object however was not ice, it was wooden and looked suspiciously like Jack's staff. Looking at the forlorn staff, he wondered where the little blighter, who owned it, was and more importantly how he had lost his staff. _Like I care._ Ah, but you have to, or the Tooth fairy will get her panties in a wad and she ain't the pretty little quirky thing she normally is when she gets up in a bunch. She's downright unbearable.

Enough about Fairies and their, no doubt Colgate themed panties. Bunnymund had to find Jack Frost, but once again was halted in his musings and actions.

The reason for Jack losing his staff became evident, if the crowding Nightmares had anything to do with it. Which they most likely had. Bunnymund snarled, his lips peeling back to reveal a threateningly dull set of chompers.

'_Sadly, I'm not of the lucky species to actually look scary when I get all instinctual_.' was Bunnymund's last thought before the hoard of Nightmares charged.

~ _Back inside Santoff Claussen_ ~

"I don't understand what is with those two!" the Tooth Fairy huffed. "I mean, seriously, they looked like they were getting along before, and now it's just worse than it was when it started!"

"I know what you mean. Though, they will be fine in few days. Is no big deal. They will 'cool' off and come back, and maybe for once not start pointless argument." replied North.

Sandy was a silent as ever, but if you learned one thing from being around the little golden man, was that his silent expressions spoke in more volumes than his symbols, and right now, Sandy looked mean. He had a tight lipped frown, and a very slim set of scrunched up eyes. Both North and Toothiana could see what the expression meant. Sanderson was just plain_ done_ with the bickering.

"Yes, my small friend, we will give them pieces of mind when they come back." North said solemnly.

Sandy's only response was a quick punch into an open palm.


	2. A Right Good Scare

_~ Chapter 2 - A Right Good Scare ~_

Jack's head pounded, a deep throbbing that started from the center and pushed out; it felt oddly like his brain was punching the inside of his skull, and with each pulse came more and more pain, and it wouldn't let up. In short, it was unbearable, worse than he remembered it ever feeling before. Then again, how often was he knocked unconscious?

Regardless of the pain in his head, Jack had to figure out where he was, but he dared not open his eyes. The pain settling in behind, what he assumed were his retinas, told him that attempting to look, even to peek through barely cracked lids, would cause him a discomfort he would rather not face. So Jack had to resort to his other senses, even though his sight was his greatest ally. Taking a hesitant sniff, Jack caught the semblance of a foul odor, one that reminded Jack of corpses. More or less, this smelled worse than an actual corpse, it smelled like an _animal_ corpse. He couldn't place the species, I mean who could besides another animal? Nonetheless, the thought of occupying some kind of cell with a dead animal unsettled Jack. It was beyond that, a nasty idea from Pitch that no doubt had the slender creep in a fit of giggles rivaled only by those from a giddy little school girl. The sooner Jack was out of here, the better.

Going with another of his senses, to both hasten his escape and thankfully spare his sense of smell, he started breathing through his mouth. The taste of the air, combined with the previous smell, created an awful flavor that assaulted his brain, but it was either this or burn his nostrils with the scent of the dead, and this was the lesser of two evils so to speak. So far he was barely getting anywhere, although he discovered he was in a cell, with who knows what, that didn't really help the situation. Things were starting to get frustratingly bleak, with the futility of it all gaining on him, Jack let out a groan.

"Mmmm - ". With a start Jack realized that there was a second moan in there, mixed with his and it was deeper in pitch. There was someone in this room with him, could it be what he smelled earlier? Could that dead thing actually be alive? If it was, would it hurt Jack? All of a sudden, Jack was scared and it had less to do with the prospect of being attacked by an animal zombie and more to do with his vulnerable state, plus, the inevitable danger that was lurking ever closer; or was it even moving?

Jack strained his hearing, silencing every part of his body that could make sound, namely his mouth. Unable to breathe, Jack listened. he heard nothing at first, but when he grew accustomed to the silence he heard a slight rasping sound, it sounded laboured. Putting two and two together, Jack realized that the 'thing', if he could call it that anymore, was in fact alive, that it was breathing, andthat it could be an animal, or so Jack figured.

At this point Jack reasoned that, with his newfound companion, he had to open his eyes. Points being, if he didn't open them, he risked both, his sanity at the sake of his curiosity, and his well being considering that being attacked by pretty much anything was not good for one's health. That wouldn't do. Taking in a slow, quiet breath, he prepared himself for the uncomfortable feeling he was going to force himself to endure.

With a not so undignified squeak, Jack peeled back one of his eyelids. The pain didn't flare up as he expected it to, that could be partly because the room he was in was 'pitch black', for lack of better phrasing, and was not anything new to experience. He opened his other eye and was now sitting against a wall with all senses, except smell, on full alert.

The animal, as Jack now considered it, made another sound, this one more less like struggling. Chains rattled for a brief moment, and then came an unsatisfied grunt. Okay, so maybe this thing was in the same boat as Jack was. It was trapped, most likely in pain as well(if that moan earlier was any kind of sign), and was probably very anxious to gain it's freedom. Jack found it in his best interests to befriend the other inhabitant. Then he, and it, could leave and get back to their lives, but what if it _was_ just an animal. A plain unextraordinary 'something'. Or it could potentially be an animal-like spirit and would be able to communicate with him. Jack had to at least have some hope, even it was wishing the worse on a fellow spirit.

"Hello?" Jack called, his voice cracking slightly out of disuse. Another sign he was 'out' for a long time.

"Jack? Is that you?" the other entity replied in the Easter Bunny's voice.'Great.' Jack thought. He was stuck with the 'one out of at least a hundred animal spirits' that made him so mad, all the time. The one he couldn't cooperate with.

"No, it's the Sandman."

"What happened to you?" asked Bunnymund, throwing aside the jokes and actually showing concern for Jack. Which was either a side to the rabbit Jack had never seen, or was plain out of character. Either way, if he wanted to get out of here, Jack had to at least try.

"I got attacked, shortly after leaving Santoff Claussen, it was an ambush." Jack admitted after a short while, leaving out the part where he was only attacked by a few of the nightmare creatures. After speaking, Jack felt a little guilty, not from the withholding of certain truths, but for potentialy involving the other Guardian. After all, Bunnymund had probably gotten captured while coming to help... or something. "How'd they get you?"

"Oh. Let's see, I got distracted by a falling staff and was ambushed by a mini-horde of the black sand freaks." So it _was_ Jack's fault, Bunnymund had been there and Jack being defeated caused the other to lose as well, but the way Bunnymund said it so snidely, it made Jack sure he was laying blame, and who was the supposed target. If Jack had thought the teasing over, he would have realised that arguing wouldn't help the current situation and that Bunnymund was partly right, but It didn't matter to Jack.

"So even if it sounds like someone doesn't know how to pay attention, they still think they can blame me?" Jack accused, openly showing his sudden fit of anger at being blamed so easily.

"I'm the one who wasn't paying attention?! Seems like as soon as you left North's place you were attacked! Look who wasn't paying attention! I bet anyone who was, would have seen the nightmares outside and could have warned the others. Think about it, because of you, the other's may have been attacked, I mean, who's to say they haven't been already!"

If it was anyone, it was Bunnymund. The rabbit knew how to get under Jack's skin and say all the right things. To make him feel so mad, ready to argue, but yet so guilty. So guilty in fact, that he couldn't even bring himself to come up with some kind of witty retort. Every time Bunnymund put himself to the task, Jack was soundly, utterly defeated. This moment in time, was just like it was the last, when Pitch had attacked. Bunnymund had struck a nerve, but this time Jack couldn't run away. It was time to face the music.

Jack was prepared to get into yet another bout with the pooka. He had been ready to interrogate the lagomorph as to why he had to rub in the fact that 'Jack wasn't yet a responsible Guardian', to rhetorically ask what Jack had done to deserve such torment. He was all too willing to make the other squirm in his own guilt, to make him get a taste of his own medicine, but all pretenses were thrown away when the sound of wood creaking broke the silence.

"Bickering like an old married couple." Jack froze at the statement. It had seemed like the darkness itself had spoken. It's eerie voice coming from all sides and settling over the room like the only chill that could actually make Jack shiver. A sense of panic rose in Jack, but he fought it down. He knew better than to get scared, but could he really help it? He knew it was Pitch's doing, that this was just some kind of game, but the surreal reality of it just wouldn't let him put on his brave face.

"Oh yeah, you'd know all about that considering your creepy ass wasn't married for long." Bunnymund basically growled to the darkness. Jack had to admit, he was impressed by the Pooka's ability to stay confident. It gave him hope, just enough to get his own comeback ready.

"He was even married? I pity that poor woman." Jack catcalled, earning a small chuckle from the Easter Bunny, and a not so satisfied growl from Pitch. "Seriously, why don't you set us free so we can kick your sorry butt and go? I mean, this has been fun and all, but we Guardians have got things to do."

"You aren't going anywhere! You insolent Ingrates!" Pitched screamed manically, before Jack felt something glance against the side of his head, dealing a heavy blow. Then suddenly there was a dim light, and Jack hissed in pain as his head now throbbed doubly hard at the sensation of being struck and the suddenness of the light that now burned holes into his retinas as blood leaked from his mouth and his cheek started swelling.

In front of Jack stood the dark spectre of a man, Pitch Black himself. Pitch's arm was poised beside Jack's head, fist clenched, showing that he had just punched Jack. The ashen man glared at the winter sprite as he stood and straightened his black robes. Jack returned the spiteful stare, pouring into it all of the hatred he harbored for the Nightmare King.

Pitch looked down at the eternal teen and his expression turned to that of pure loathing. Turning to the Easter Bunny to probably deal 'punishment' to him too. Jack also turned his attention to the lagomorph slouching on the opposite wall and knew immediately why the pooka smelt so bad. The poor dude was covered in his own blood and a few other unidentifiable substances. The gross mixture was caked into his fur, matting it and making it stick up in places. Covering the rabbit's eyes was a black, sand looking blindfold. Jack was sure one exactly like it had probably what had been blinding Jack a moment before. With his new sight, Jack continued to look upon the broken form of his comrade, the disheveled Easter spirit looked like he had been through hell. One of his ears were limp, and random places on his body were either swollen or missing fur and he looked like a starved husk of what he had previously. The overall scene was disgusting, but Jack couldn't turn away, he kept looking and felt terrible. This was his fault.

Jack's observation period was obviously up, because Pitch stopped his smug smirk and scowled, lashing out to kick the Easter spirit. The rabbit didn't make a sound, much less flinch at the abuse.

"Hey, I'm the one that got you mad. Why don't you leave him alone!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, does this make you feel bad. Are you suddenly feeling guilty for your actions? Or are you scared of losing your new friends? Well guess what Jack Frost, you're nothing but a burden to them. Look here at the Guardian of Hope. Because of you he's feeling pain, he doesn't even like you and this is what he gets for trying to help." Pitch said, his smirk returning, toothier than ever, but Jack wasn't paying attention to Pitch. He was watching the Guardian of Hope for a reaction. His expression growing heavy and unreadable as he watched as understanding dawned on Bunnymund.

"You know what, I think I need to have a little fun Jack, at your expense of course." Pitch continued, drawing Jack's attention back to himself.

When he had it, he returned Jack's attention to the Pooka and with a flick of his wrist and a wisp of dark smoke, Bunnymund's black blindfold dissipated. Bunnymund immediately turned and set his emerald eyes on Jack, with a steely expression,'Whatever happens, don't give up.', it seemed to say, as if Bunnymund knew exactly what Pitch had planned. It was all very sudden, Jack had, only hours before, wanted to strangle the Pooka. Now here Jack was, throwing away his bitterness in an attempt to save the others life. If this had been a dream, Jack would probably have woken up and called it a nightmare, saying that he didn't care, that he wouldn't do that. But now that Jack was actually here, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Jack, watch closely now. Look into your friends eyes as I punish him, I want you to watch the light in them change, I want you to notice how they will grow uncaring and soon, loathing. I am about to hurt him for being foolish enough to try and care for you. I'll give him a little credit though, he's resisted this far, but in vain. I know the truth, what he always make so plain: He doesn't enjoy your company, and when I'm done, he definitely will be singing a different tune. He'll see the truth he tries to deny. He'll hate you for getting him into this situation. He will leave this place, or die, knowing that what is about to happen to him will have been all your fault." In another wisp of smoke, Pitch was holding a long, wooden, icy, curved at one end, and overall very familiar staff. "And this is what I'll use. Just to make the intended message a little more clear."

"No!" Jack screamed, desperate, his voice distorting itself into a high pitched wraith like wail. It was a voice Jack had never used before, but he could feel that it came from deep inside. As if Winter itself had howled through the young spirit, needless to say, Jack figured that it probably had. But Pitch ignored him, and took the cry of dismay as a challenge as he raised Jack's staff, poised like a deadly viper ready to strike. Then he swung, but the next chain of events were nothing that either Jack Frost or Pitch Black expected.

Pitch had probably expected Bunnymund to play along, when really the lagomorph had no intention of being in captivity any longer. Jack had thought the Easter Bunny to be too weak to resist, but Pitch's strike didn't connect as Jack had expected, it still hit Bunnymund, in a way. No, Bunnymund had waited for the precise moment, to kick out at the staff, and it was knocked easily from the Nightmare King's grasp. It clattered to the floor and slid right into Jack's waiting lap and upon contact, Jack felt the all to familiar power of winter course through his veins like ice water.

"Whelp, I expected you to screw up Pitch, but not this fast. I'm pretty sure that if I was keeping track on your failures, this would be your record time." Jack said mockingly as he released a burst of his magic. The metal cuffs above him grew cold, and with only a little effort on Jack's behalf, they broke and the winter spirit was free.

Jack stood, dusting himself off for show and then looked pointedly at his adversary, giving a haughty smirk. Jack was back in the game, and it was probably to Jack's benefit that Pitch Black was still too weak from their last encounter. (Even considering that, the last time Pitch was at 'full strength' Jack had still whooped him.)

"Look Pitch, if you want, you can get out of here and just save me the time. Or I can kick your butt. You choose."

"I'm not scared of you Jack Frost." Pitch said in a low voice and with a twitching in his 'composed' expression that told Jack that he was lying.

"I didn't say you had to be." Jack said simply, taking a step towards the gray man. Pitch took an unconscious step back and Jack took another, just to make sure this was going how he wanted. Again Pitch retreated, trying to keep his composure, but failing miserably. One does not pretend to be brave and run away at the same time, Jack reasoned, so now if at all, was the time for Jack to pull his little stunt.

"Ha!" Jack yelled as he suddenly took a leap towards the master of fear, pointing his staff in an offensive manner. The ploy worked and with a yelp, the Nightmare King vanished into his shadow.

When Pitch was gone, Jack began to laugh, pointing at the spot previously inhabited by his captor.

"Oh man, the look on his face was the best. Who knew scaring the 'Nightmare King' would be so easy. Man, that guy needs to really pull himself together. Wooo!" Jack gloated, cheering a little while coming down from his amusement high.

"That's great and all mate, but I would like very much to get up and go home." said a disgruntled figure from below.

"Oh Jeez! Are you okay?" Jack basically screamed as he pounced down to check up on the Pooka.

"Careful! Don't need you falling on me and making all this worse."

"Sorry." Jack quipped.

"It's all right, just help me out of these and let's get home." Bunnymund grumbled.

_~ Upon their return to the North Pole ~_

"Did you really have to bring me here?" Bunnymund complained for the umpteenth time. Reminding Jack of why he _used_ to get so annoyed with the Easter Bunny.

"For the last time. Yes!" Jack said as he helped the Easter Spirit up to the grand double doors leading into North's Workshop. Letting go of the bunny with one hand, and shifting his weight so that he could still accommodate the surprisingly lighter than he had first expected lagomorph, Jack rapped his knuckles against the heavy wooden doors. They swung open almost immediately and a yeti greeted them in his native tongue, the only one he could speak, and ushered the two weary Guardians Yeti wasted no time in guiding them through Santoff Claussen, efficiently shepherding them swiftly around obstacles on their way to the infirmary.

Upon arrival, two more yeti's appeared, wearing comically tiny aprons(for reasons unknown to Jack), and they too ushered the Guardians inside. Once in the room, one of the big creatures took Bunnymund and laid him on one of the closest of available beds, while the other began to invade Jack's personal space, probably checking for injuries. Jack let the yeti do it's thing while he waited for North to arrive and begin the questioning. Absentmindedly going traveling back into the situation he and Bunnymund had just escaped, knowing that he would need to be able to recount every little detail to North.

Yawning Jack tossed aside thoughts of hashing out his stressful day, and deemed himself worthy of rest. Kindly shrugging off the yeti, he made his way over to the second nearest bed and plopped down into it gratefully, immediately drifting off to sleep. North could wait until morning to get all the intricate details.


	3. Restless Bed Rest

_~ Chapter 3 - Restless Bed Rest ~_

Bunnymund sat up, his head once again throbbing. He had quickly gotten used to the sensation that had become his constant companion after the last Pitch incident, labeling at his 'timer'. As soon as it stopped bothering him, he would be back to normal and able to leave North's insufferable infirmary.

Now, while Bunnymund found the attention he was receiving to be 'too much', he was still grateful for it. He was making a speedy recovery due to the attentiveness of the Yeti's, but the constant grunting and garbled gibberish the brutes called a language, was slowly getting to the Pooka. It was mild at first, but lately, any attempt at standing the rabbit had made caused an endless tirade of the yetish whooping, and those moments of pure fuss were what really made his stay at the North Pole unbearable. That and the inability to move,(more like being unallowed) had Aster restless. It was an odd sensation to have to lay still, Aster stood for spring, hope, and new life and one could not personify, bunnify, all the little quirks of new life's youthfulness, if he was bed-ridden. So in an attempt to keep busy, Aster had been painting. It was his favorite pastime, although he prefers to paint his eggs (there had been no way to get them in without North bothering Bunnymund about 'proper bed rest' and there 'always being other days for the business'), he had settle with painting on canvas. A little hobby that had stacked numerous paintings beside Bunnymund on the floor, two stacks of wood, cloth, and paint that reached the height of the bed.

So as new a morning habit Bunnymund had accumulated during his stay, Aster reached over to his bedside table, without looking, and felt around for his paint brush. Fumbling a bit, he soon had the infuriating escape artist of a brush(no pun intended) in his paw with a deft flick of the wrist, snatching it before it once again rolled aggravatingly out of reach on the smooth white surface it had been placed on last night. Once he had the object away from the table, he looked expectantly at a nearby yeti, who had happened to notice the warrior rabbit wake up. When it didn't move Aster let out a huff and spoke.

"Could you get me a fresh canvas, please?" With a start the yeti shook it's big hairy head and looked at Bunnymund to take in what was said, then when it realized what had been asked, it ran off hurriedly shouting out small phrases in it's funny language. Heaving a sigh, Bunnymund sat in idle silence waiting for the yeti to return.

It took nearly twenty minutes, but the yeti finally returned with a canvas in tow and a bowl of fresh fruits, obviously someone had requested Bunnymund get breakfast as well. The yeti walked over, and very bluntly presented both the food and the white object of his immediate desire.

"You can set the bowl over on the table." Bunnymund said, both grabbing the blank linen board, and gesturing at his bedside table with a jerk of his head. After relieving the yeti of his objects, it left the room leaving Aster alone with his thoughts, just how he wanted it.

Though, as of late, Aster's thoughts had been troubled. His mind always went back to that one night, when things had gone to far and he had found himself trapped in an underground cell with Jack Frost. It wasn't a moment in his life the rabbit was fond of, but it wasn't all that bad either. He had been stuck, abused and tortured needlessly, but Bunnymund had inadvertently discovered Jack's reason for being so 'aggravated'. The winter sprite had just been acting out defensively. It was Aster who was being aggressive and not seeing that Jack was only trying to be nice. He had gotten a sneaking suspicion when Jack had spelled it out in their last argument before capture, but it didn't hit home until Pitch had said it. It made the pooka feel horrible that it took that long to realize. He could feel the black feeling of guilt as it brewed in the pit of his stomach, and it made him nauseous. He wanted nothing more than to take the time to apologize to the well meaning Guardian, but he hadn't seen Jack in a couple of weeks. This frustrated Bunnymund, and if he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that Jack had been avoiding him. He knew, that it was always winter somewhere and that Jack's job was constant, but he still had that inkling of doubt.

Then there were the other thoughts that had been troubling Aster for the past two weeks. He couldn't tell what caused them, but they were still very much Jack related. In fact, that's who they were all about. Bunnymund couldn't place the urgency behind the thoughts, it might have been the drive to apologize, or it could have been the feeling that he would have to take it a step further and actually befriend the winter spirit. Aster was confused, and that was a rare thing to him indeed. He had been sure of almost everything in his life, but now he had reason to believe he had been wrong about something. And it drove him crazy. Jack kept popping up and all of a sudden he was back at that moment, reliving every detail over and over, trying to find what was bugging him. A few such instances stood out in his memory and it had taken a lot to find the significance in them.

First of the four, was the rage that the rabbit-man had felt when Pitch had struck the kid. At the time he had misplaced it as anger at the Nightmare King himself, but the more he thought about it, the more he replayed the sound of Jack being hit, the more he thought of how he had sprung to the defensive and had barely restrained the growl that had wanted to pass through his tight-pressed furry lips. He had figured that something was going on.

Second was the Sprite's outburst when Pitch had lashed out at Bunnymund. Aster had been prepared for the worst when he had felt the shadow of Pitch Black fall over him, and had almost received more than the kick if hadn't been for the sprite's interference. Jack's shout had taken Bunnymund by surprise, there had been raw magic unleashed that night. It had been pulled from the darkest recesses of Jack, that much Aster was sure of, but what had been the reason behind the call of such a power. Why had the immortalized defended him, of all people. It was odd. Then when Pitch had spoken, it had clicked, everything had made sense.(This was when he had realized Jack's motives and why they argued. It was also when he had started feeling his guilt.)

The third, had been the caring he had seen in Jack's eyes when his blindfold had been removed. He had stared right into the blue eyes and had found the deepest concern for his furry friend. It had made Aster's chest tighten in the nicest of ways. This also caught the rabbit off guard. He hadn't figured this one out yet. It was too much to think of, he felt dizzy everytime it came down to this. And that wasn't the only time that night he had seen the compassion in Jack. When they had been ready to leave, Aster had merely reminded the spirit of his presence, and bam Jack was at his side in a heartbeat, ready like a loyal friend.

The last memory that called out to Aster, was also the hardest to decipher. Inside it had been so much confusion, that he felt anxious to even think about it. The remaining instance had been the moment Jack had freed himself. He had watched Jack as he took his stand against Pitch. Jack had been so confident and it had made Aster proud. But why?

Shaking his head, Aster mentally shook the muddled thoughts from his brain. He paused, uncertain of what he was now looking at. It was colored canvas, a painting already in the works scrawled across it's cloth surface. Depicted in the bright hues was a smiling Jack being held, by Aster himself, from behind in a one-sided embrace.

"Oh bloody hell." Aster groaned as realization struck. All the puzzle pieces he had just finished contemplating had fallen into place and had taken the form of the painting he had absentmindedly created. The tightness in Aster's chest made sense. The pride in Jack's defensive nature and confidence. Even the animalistic growl the Pooka had barely suppressed during the incident.

E. Aster Bunnymund was 'head over heels' for Jack Frost and that presented a real problem. He now had to juggle hiding his emotions, befriending Jack properly(not letting his 'urges' get the better of him), and an urgent need to really mull over these feelings. Aster was suddenly faced with a large plateful that he had to get wolfed down and out of sight, before the other Guardians saw through his little game.

"Oi! Any yeti's out there?" Aster called hurriedly, with one goal in mind. The yeti from earlier popped his head in and gave an inquisitive grunt. "I need you to take this, don't look at it and don't let anyone else see it, just take it and throw it away. And Hurry." Aster said quickly turning the painting over and handing it to the yeti. Without another word, the big guy lumbered out of the room at a fast pace. Aster only sighed and scooted back into his covers, flopping back into the bed with a defeated sigh. All of a sudden he was drained and no longer wanted to be awake. Though he doubted his dreams would help at all with his current predicament. Regardless, Aster settled, and surprisingly, fell straight to sleep where he was plagued by Jack Frost.

**~ A/N ~**

**Woah, time for a change of pace! Oh man, I just hope something, or someone, doesn't happen to that picture. That would just make things so difficult for Aster! (*snickers to self sneakily*)**

**Anyway leave a review(or PM me) and tell me what you think!**


	4. Attack the Yeti!

_~ Attack the Yeti! ~_

The Tooth Fairy was waiting idly by in North's Workshop. She didn't know why, but her gut had told her that being here today was a good idea. It could have been her worrisome attitude, waiting for information on how Aster was doing; although she knew she wouldn't get much. For the past week he had been awake, Bunnymund had not permitted anyone to visit, or at least that's what the yeti's had said.

It had been frustrating to be denied visitation, but the remaining Guardians had let it slide, so she did too. After all, Aster was just _that_ way. And maybe, just maybe, after two weeks of recovery Aster might have changed his mind?

But she couldn't help the fact that she had been worried for those two the moment they had left. She had even gone as far as to plead on their behalfs, suggesting that North, and Sandy, not 'give them pieces of their mind' when the two argumentative spirits returned. Then again, her insistence had not even been necessary. Jack and Aster had returned to the workshop worse for wear. Jack had been bleeding and had a swollen jaw. While Aster had been in even worse condition. Sure, his status as an immortal had sped the recovery of most of his problems, like the missing patches of fur, the swelling that covered his entire body, and the bruises. But there were other problems too. Like his broken ribs. From what Tooth had heard, those had taken a while to fix, regardless of the magic that healed spirits.

Then there was the drastic change in attitude. North had told her that the two had appeared at his workshop, acting like true comrades, and that for the first time in a while they had been bantering back and forth _good naturedly_, and not their usual arguing. It was strange to her and the Tooth Fairy figured that something had to have happened between the two, and when Jack had told the story, she had learned that she was right. Not only that, but Jack had visited every day, just like her, and had asked about the pooka's health, a habit that she was sure would not have developed under the previous circumstances. _'Under the normal circumstances'._

With a sigh, she left her musings and looked imploringly down the hall to her right. The infirmary was the only room down that way, and the door was located at the far end of that hall. Toothiana was waiting in the lobby, once again waiting for Jack to arrive so that they could chat as they waited for news. She really wished Jack would show up soon, after all, who didn't want to be near their crush? It was hard to admit, but she knew that there was more to the winter spirit than the perfectly white smile, snow, and fun. There was a true gentleman in there and Tooth wanted so badly to get to know him better. Alas, Jack wasn't here to chat with her. With a laugh, she thought that the yeti set to guard the infirmary was happy Jack wasn't here yet, and it had a right to that too, getting pranked all the time had to stink.

But today she didn't see the usual guard posted outside the door, and saw an opportunity. She really wanted to go see her friend, and since there was no one to stop her... Now would be her perfect chance to go sneak in and visit.

She stood up, removing herself from her perch on one of the plain lobby chairs and took flight. She looked around cautiously, checking for other yeti's or anyone else who would try to stop her. When she was satisfied no one was there to see her, she took off, zooming down the hallway quickly. She stopped and would have thrown the door open, but, thankfully, she remembered she was trying to visit a possibly sleeping patient, not to mention she was trying to be quiet and not get caught. Landing, the Tooth Fairy took another peek behind her, just in case, and when she was once again met with no prying eyes she returned her focus on the door to the infirmary.

But before she could so much as reach out for the handle, the door blew open and she was face to stomach with a yeti. The yeti, who was obviously just as surprised as she was, began screaming in it's garbled tongue.

It shouted random things like, "No visit!", "Not supposed to be here",and "Not allowed. It even tried "Shoo", but the Tooth Fairy stood firm, or at least complied with a scowl on her face, as she was ushered out of the hallway. When she got to the lobby however, and sure she was out of the Easter Bunny's expansive hearing range, she turned on the yeti.

"What is going on in there?" she asked, more or less demanding the information.

"Is nothing, rabbit wants canvas." it replied, obviously discarding the fact that she had just been caught sneaking.

"He wants to paint without eating breakfast?" The yeti didn't give a verbal reply, just an eager nod. "Again?!" Tooth said as she twirled in a frustrated circle, floating higher into the air. "No. Before you get his canvas, I would like for you to go to the kitchen and grab him something to eat. Fresh fruit should be good for his teeth." she ordered.

The yeti saluted her and ran off to get the required objects. She sat back down on her previous chair with a huff, now concerned with her friend's teeth. Aster's were her biggest concern in that department, since his teeth were the worst off. And even though they weren't that bad, she still saw it one of her responsibilities to help him take care of them. Yes, Fresh Fruit would help him tremendously. Better than what he normally ate; whatever that was. Unless all he ate were vegetables, but she doubted that; She knew Aster had a sweet tooth, like North. Except North brushed, and flossed, and rinsed, doing everything right. Toothiana would bet money the Easter Bunny did not do any of that.

The yeti returned only a few minutes later, disrupting Toothiana's worrisome thoughts and she was mildly surprised. Then again, why should she be, it was a yeti's job to know the workshop well enough for quick and efficient navigation.

"Back already?" she asked, pleased with the fast work.

"Hmmm." It hummed, proudly showing her the bowl of fruit it had acquired.

"Oh thank you! You can take it to him now." she said gesturing to the door down the hall. "Oh and if he'll let you, I would like to see his painting when he's done making it!" she called as he walked off, humming once again in a positive manner, telling Tooth that if he could he would.

_~ A short while later ~_

Tooth awoke with a start. A door had been slammed and it had brought her from her not so deep slumber. Standing up and stretching the Tooth Fairy looked around for a clock of some sort, and found one high on the wall behind her. It took her a moment to read it through bleary sleep eyes, but it wasn't long until she saw that it was ten to four in the afternoon, Guardian time. (Since it was the north pole, North didn't have a proper time zone, and he just insisted that his time clock be everyone else's. Thus, Guardian time.) Wow, she slept all day?

Sleepily, she looked to see the yeti from earlier approaching from the infirmary, and it was holding a canvas painting.

"Oh hey! He's actually letting me see it?!" she gushed emphatically (surprised once again since Aster hardly showed off his work, unless it was an easter egg, but that was a given). To her immense confusion, the yeti shook it's head and clutched the painting to it's chest, adopting an expression of pure terror. "What? Let me see that you goof!" she said teasingly, taking flight and heading towards the yeti. It screamed and tried to run around her, but she followed, staying in front of him. "Come on, let me see!" she whined, getting a little frustrated at the yeti's antics.

[**A/N: Sorry to interject, but I foresee questions about the debatably wet paint and why it will not be stuck to the yeti's fur. Please don't ask any questions about this; I will try to explain myself at the end of the chapter.**]

"No!" It said, holding the painting up and out of her reach. She flew after it, gaining altitude quickly and making a desperate snatch for the painting, but the yeti was quick and pulled it back out of her reach. Deciding to make his escape, the yeti hugged the painting close, again, and began running off.

"Why not?!" she asked as she flew after him.

"Have to throw away! No one can see, not even me!" it called back as it tried to escape.

"I'll just dig it out of the trash!" she called. At this, the yeti immediately slowed to a halt and turned, nearly causing the Tooth Fairy to wreck into him, with a horrified expression on it's face.

"You wouldn't!" It challenged.

"I would!" The yeti paused, contemplating, searching for an alternative, and being ultimately unsuccessful. "Come on. Let me see it, he's probably making you throw it away because he thinks it's bad. I bet it's not. Besides aren't you curious as to what it looks like?"

"Yes... But he told me not to let anyone see." it replied dejectedly.

"He probably just meant you yeti's. No offense." she said with an apologetic smile, as the yeti scowled.

"Fine, but after you see, you have to throw it away." it said, finally consenting.

"Fine by me!" she said as the yeti handed her the face down painting. She took it gingerly in her tiny fairy hands and turned it over to examine it. Then she dropped it, and the yeti, sensing danger, took off mumbling excuses about painting toys and whatnot. But the Tooth Fairy didn't hear any of the yeti's excuses, nor did she notice it leave.

She just stared down at the painting. The forlorn canvas on the floor depicted her crush being hugged in such an intimate way, by one of her best friends. She couldn't understand the feelings of betrayal, jealousy, and sadness as they flooded her heart. It made her want to scream. She was frustrated beyond belief, and wished she had never seen the painting. But then she wouldn't have known about Bunnymund's new feelings and would have been hurt worse if Aster and Jack had _suddenly_ gotten together. But she wasn't happy to have seen it, she was just remotely grateful she got the information.

But she was confused. Where did this come from? Not even two weeks ago, she could have sworn that Aster had hated Jack. Well, not 'hated', just obvious dislike. Then suddenly, the two are taken prisoner by Pitch Black, are gone for three days and two nights, then they come back buds, with one falling for the other. It just didn't make sense.

Now there was a dilemma. She couldn't just sabotage a budding relationship. If she was caught, it would make her look bad. It might even haunt her conscience for all eternity if she succeeded. But she couldn't let someone else get together with her love interest. She had to beat Aster to the punch, and all she could hope was that Jack's feelings for her were stronger than the one's Jack had for Aster.

Tooth couldn't help but smile as she came across a neat little fact: she had an advantage over the pooka. If it came down to a competition, her friendship with Jack would help her more than the brand new, barely forged, bond with Bunnymund.

Swooping low, she scooped up the painting and went to the nearest waste bin. She chucked it into the large(larger than her) bin and flew from Santoff Claussen with a purpose.

_~ A/N ~_

Okay, so here I am hoping that was as unexpected as I wanted it to be. But I doubt it was... *cough cough* (stupid me and my spoilers.

Anyways! We now have got some drama and angst! (I don't know why I'm happy!) Oh and before I forget, this chapter was basically cut in half, cuz' I felt ya'll could live with a cliffhanger. You'll probably be glad for the break anyway... Considering what I have planned.

Moving on to my interjection about the part with the yeti and the paint... Okay so I know it was stupid of me to interrupt the story and make all you peeps mad, but it had to be done(in my opinion.) However, to be fair, there would have definitely been questions, and I just want to handle them all before they pop up, and all at once. Yes, Aster basically just finished painting that picture and yeah, the paint should have been wet. But you know what? Regardless of canon, I am going with a (possibly) popular theory: Bunny's paintbrush is magical. It can paint in any color without any paint(at his will, you know magic?), and it automatically dries. The end.

Also, to my Guest reviewer "Awesome":

Well, what a compliment, and might I return the favor and say this good sir, that you too, are awesome. Thanks for the review and I hope that you, whoever you are, have a very good day.


	5. Fall pt1 - It's how you get embarrassed

_~ Falling pt.1 - It's how you embarrass yourself. ~_

Jack felt horrible. He had missed his chance to visit his lagomorphic friend yesterday, due to complications that had arisen in a certain Pennsylvanian city, where his first believers had 'demanded he stay, since they hadn't seen him in so long', how could he have refused? But, he was on his way to the Workshop now, just to see if he could make things right. But the situation made Jack hesitant. What if he was wrong and everything was fine without him there trying to visit, maybe Bunny had let Tooth in the room when he finally realized Jack hadn't shown up. Bunny wouldn't have done that, Jack was sure; If that look of understanding back during the 'incident' was anything to go by. But what if that look had held a different meaning? What if Bunnymund had discovered this precious little secret and had decided to not be a part of it? That seemed like a lie too, but nonetheless, Jack felt Pitch's last words echo discontentedly in his head, causing his thoughts to take that nasty turn, to think up the worst. But he couldn't let Pitch win today, he had people to see.

Alighting on the edge of the Globe room skylight, that was always opened up for the flying Guardians to enter the Workshop comfortably, Jack waited. He wondered if he should go through with his visit today thoughts, from his flight over, coming to mind, but he quickly threw them away and jumped through the open window, landing gracefully on the floor without so much as a soft thud. Standing and dusting his shoulders for show, Jack dismissed the Wind,he hoped that by doing so, he would not disturb the working elves and yeti's. Needless to say, the passing yeti's moved on a little happier, knowing that today their jobs would not be difficult and that they would not have to chase any blueprints that happened to get carried off by Jack's near-constant companion. Jack gave a fond smile, as he watched the yeti's carry on with their duties, spring in their heavy footsteps, as they passed by him and didn't lose anything to a wind that wasn't there. He knew the wind bothered them a little more than necessary, so today he would give them a break. Today he would give everyone a break and cause no problems whatsoever, pranks or otherwise. Today everything would go great.

Wrong.

_~ Bunnymund - In the Infirmary ~_

Bunny's leg lashed out in reflex as he woke with a start. He had just had a horrible nightmare, and knew that for once it wasn't entirely Pitch's fault. And it wasn't exactly a nightmare either. It was more of a dream, that Bunnymund wished he could deny. Truthfully, it was a very nice dream, but the people in it were what made Bunny want to forget it.

He had dreamt of Jack, and himself, once again. And the two weren't exactly being very chaste, and those dreams were from the deepest darkest reaches of Santa's Naughty list. It made Bunny flush in an embarrassment only he would know.

These dreams were the only kind he would have now, and he knew they were all that he would have for a long while. Bunny was already weary of rest, and the pleasures his dreams brought, pleasure he doubted he could have while awake.

Yesterday, before he fell asleep for his required night's rest, Bunnymund had taken three, very out of character, naps. These naps were what slowly built this never-ending montage of Jack. But today, he was sure the napping wouldn't be as frequent, and he was only a little grateful for that. Today he felt more energized, and overall healthy, that burst of revitalization he got when recovering from an injury, and with his strength, his mood perked up a bit. Today he would get to finally leave. Or at least return to some semblance of his normal life. Jack Frost was just going to always be around to make things difficult for the now infatuated rabbit. Yeah, life would be different from then on out.

As for the discharge from North's care, well that would happen, but knowing North, like Aster did, the large Russian would probably invite Bunnymund to stay as a guest and visit a little longer, and would insist(not releasing Bunny from his crushing bear hug until he agreed, then hold him hostage for as long as the large russian man could). It wasn't something Bunnymund wanted to do, but he was sure an invitation would come up, and to avoid back-breaking hugs, he would quickly accept and _try_ his damndest to tolerate the necessary evil of being a guest at the Workshop. Some more. At least, if he thought about it there had to be some kind of upside to a prolonged visit, right?

'At least I'll be near Jack.' Bunny mused, a happy smile plastering itself goofily across his rabbit-y muzzle. 'No, do not be happy about that.' Aster chastised himself. 'You don't know how Jack feels, and you definitely do not want to scare him off by being suddenly clingy. Nor do you want him to catch on. If he catches you 'courting' that might just end horribly... he would tease you to no end and you would be forced to turn into some kind of hermit, hiding out your immortal years in an effort to escape the heartbreak.'

What a bloody fix.

'Then again, Jack could...'but the thought was cut short, Bunny _forcing _himself to stop there. He was the Guardian of Hope, and knew very well that false hope was worse than no hope at all. He knew it would hurt worse if he failed, and didn't want to set himself up for that kind of pain. But that didn't mean hope wasn't an option. He just had to let the game play out and see how it went, taking every advantage he could find, as slyly as possible. He could hold hope that his actions wouldn't be ignored, and eventually received. He knew they would not be outright replicated, that hardly ever happened in the real world. Aster had to be patient, and as a millennia old, sentient being, patience was one of his strong suits. It was one his personal qualities that carried over from even before his Guardianship. He could do this, and wasn't the least bit hesitant to get started.

And that's when he decided to extricate himself from the folds of his 'hospital bed'-like bed. The pliant white sheets, folding back as he slid himself from the cushioned mattress, placing his overly large feet on the cold, hard tile floor that had been on his left side, the side not blocked by the by products of the artistic rabbit's boredom. At the touch of the floor Aster let out a sneeze, and shivered involuntarily. Tile floors in the North pole weren't exactly the normal cold, of normal tile floors, in normal environments, they were ten times worse. Because the North Pole's environment was ten times worse than anything remotely normal.

"God, it's freezing in here. If I wasn't so tired of this bed, I would crawl back in those covers just to feel warm again..." Bunny mumbled aloud as he rose on unsteady legs. "Woah... shit!" Bunny exclaimed bitterly as he was hit by a dizzy spell, a side effect of being too hasty, and leaned back dangerously. Bunny tried to act quickly as he attempted to regain his balance, but his wobbly legs wouldn't allow it and he over correcting himself, falling forward instead, landing with a heavy thump and more choice swearing in a language no other living being could understand. And at that very same moment, the door to the infirmary creaked open to reveal a very concerned Jack Frost. Aster stared up meekly at his new guest, his first guest. Lagomorphic cheeks flushed instantly, burning a bright, beet red under the fur, as he mentally cried out in joy that Jack Frost was his first visitor. The only response Aster got was to be stared at skeptically.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

_~ Jack Frost - We backtrack to shortly after he arrived - In the halls of Santoff Claussen ~_

Jack had wished he had decided to fly. North's workshop was huge and Jack just wished he could move at a faster pace, and running was such a hassle. So here Jack was, walking through the expansive building, having to avoid yeti's and elves, as he progressed down into the buildings

depths, trying to reach the ground floor, and in all technicality, the infirmary.

With a huge sigh of disappointment, more for himself than anything, Jack was preparing to take a pause in his trek for a short rest, but instead he abruptly bumped into something very large.

Jack winced as his rear-end collided forcefully with the ground as he fell back. Looking up, Jack took in the familiar large figure, wearing all red, whose front was currently facing away from the youngest Guardian.

"Now what is with the bumping -?" North fumed as he began to turn around, the slight edge in the Russian accent scaring Jack shitless. "Oh, is only Jack. Is all well, young friend?" The large man asked in a much cheerier voice, large eyes brightening and overall allowing Jack to relax.

"Uh, yeah. Just came to visit Bunny." Jack didn't fail to notice the sparkle in the older Guardian's eyes as he mentioned Bunnymund's nickname, the one he reserved for his friends.

"Is good to see you on such terms with Easter Bunny. How has he been feeling lately?" North said distractedly turning back to the yeti he had been talking to and shooing it away, then refocusing on Jack, waiting for his reply.

"Uhm, well that was what I was here to figure out." Jack said slightly puzzled. Then he continued "Have you not had time to visit him?"

"No, have been busy. Ever since Bunny started stay here, yeti's have been on edge. Always yelling about 'canvas' and 'the approaching rabbit-pocalypse'. You know, doing stupid yeti things that I set precious time aside to deal with. Bunny has just not fit in schedule." North said with a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, if you don't visit him, who can?" Jack asked tentatively.

"What do you mean?" North said, looking warily at Jack. "Bunny has allowed visitation. I thought you have been coming every day to see him."

"I have, but the yeti's don't let anyone in."

"Is preposterous, yeti's had specific instructions to 'Let Guardians in, and keep trouble out.' You have not caused trouble, ya?"

"No, honest! I just thought Bunny hasn't been allowing visitors. At least that's what the Yeti's told me and Tooth..."

"Argh." North groaned. "I go fix problem, you go get visit. Make it good and long. Bunny has been doing depressed things. All he does is paint and sleep."

"Okay." Jack said, relieved that his inability to visit was just a misunderstanding. At once he turned and started passing through the crowd of workers. Quickly covering ground in his new excited pace.

_~ Le Timeskip: Because I don't want to write about Jack walking :) ~_

_(and I'm sure you don't want to read that either)_

Soon, Jack arrived at the ground floor of the workshop. It was the most crowded floor in the entire building, but that was because he was on the crowded _half. _This part of the floor accepted visitors and was where most of the toy production was held. But thankfully, the room Jack was in had been built in a large circle, and there was plenty of room between the sweaty working crowd and the walls. So in essence all Jack had to do, and probably North too, was walk around the crowd and save so much time getting to the other side. And Jack did.

Finally encompassing one half of the spacious room, Jack turned into a hallway that lead to the infirmary and it's lobby. When Jack entered the lobby. He had expected to see Toothiana, like normal. But if Jack hadn't visited yesterday, the Tooth fairy probably didn't visit today. The thought kind of made Jack sad, but he let it go, reminding himself that he would finally be able to visit Bunnymund.

Out of nowhere, there was a loud sharp noise, a sharp exhalation if you will, and it reminded Jack of a sneeze. Bewildered, Jack jogged across the lobby, and not seeing any yeti's around, into the hallway opposite the room he just exited. Hastily, he went up to the only door, reaching for the handle. Again, there was a loud noise, this time like a familiar Aussie outburst, and then there was a heavy thud.

Determined, Jack opened the door, quietly but quickly, ready to spring to Aster's aid. Instead he was met with the ridiculous sight of the Easter Bunny face down to the floor, head tilted back looking up at the winter spirit. As soon as Jack's eyes met with the fierce emerald of Bunny's, he was surprised to see a glint of emotion pass through the green orbs, before their owner blushed a light shade of pink through his fur.

"What in the world is going on in here." Jack asked.

"Er.." Aster began meekly. "Would you believe, that I just fell?" he explained, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes, but the way you called out, I would have thought you were being attacked... or something..." Jack said, a blue tint forming in his own cheeks as he registered what he had just said.

"Oi. Getting a little defensive now, aren't we?" Bunny called, smirking up at the shamefaced spirit. Jack flushed a little harder, and then with a small pout he set his jaw.

"Well, if you don't want me to be here, then, -" Jack threatened, turning to show that he was going to leave

"No! Stay!" Bunny shouted desperately, a furry arm suddenly shooting out to reach for the winter sprite. Jack spun quickly and looked down at the large rabbit with a smug smile. "ERM! I mean, don't go... You're my first visitor in two weeks. I'm sorry."

"You want me to stay that badly?" Jack asked, laughing a little at the rabbit's sorry attempt of a cover-up. The rabbit adopted a shy look and turned his head away, breaking their eye contact once again and placing his arm back by his side where it had been before.

"...Yes" Bunny mumbled. Jack ceased his merry-making almost immediately. Today was going strangely. First, the big guy apologises, then he acts all shy and admits his desire for company. What.

"Well, I guess I can stay." Jack said, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck as he watched the Easter Bunny closely for it's next reaction.

"Really?!" To say the least, Jack was once again surprised when Aster's head whipped back to face the immortal teen, ears perking up, face stretching in an excited smile, and that same emotion from earlier glinting in his emerald irises. Happiness. Yep, this was now very different for Jack... Bunnymund had not only changed to be Jack's friend, which was odd enough, but was now a completely different person, one who sought out Jack's company. It was a total shock, did Aster act this way to the other Guardians, was he a playful spirit... like Jack? But too soon, Aster's white facial fur returned to that light pink color and he looked away again, as if ashamed. "I mean... That'll be fine I suppose..." Jack wasn't so sure.

Jack watched as Bunny heaved himself off of the ground, powerful arm muscles he never noticed bunching up as the lagomorph pushed off of the white tile. Bunny looked up just in time to see Jack staring, and Jack turned away sheepishly, dooming himself. Returning his attention to the lagomorph, Jack stared as the pooka dusted himself off and rose, flashing the awed sprite a small smile.

"Liking what you see?" Bunny teased. The comment was finally something Jack thought of as normal, the rabbit saying something to irritate the spirit. 'At least they were back to joking' Jack thought, relieved. But it was still an embarrassing thing to have been caught staring _for absolutely no reason!_

"A bit." Jack retorted, laughing heartily when the rabbit began to flaunt, posing so as to show off his impressive physique. After a while, Aster quit his antics and laughed along with the winter sprite, flopping heavily back on the mattress behind him. Jack walked over and jumped up on the bed, joining Bunny, and they laughed even harder every time they looked at each other, too lost in their mirth to speak. Soon, the laughter died down and Jack fell back wheezing, looking over at Aster as he lay, silence filling the room as the two shared a fond glance. Jack ready to just lay there as they recovered from their amusement. Aster gulped weakly and sat up.

"So..." Bunny began, unsure of how to proceed, just really wanting to break the silence. Jack just watched the rabbit's back, waiting for whatever it's owner had intended to say, not at all sad that their moment had ended. At least they had shared it and that was enough for Jack. _Oddly_. "Let me show you something."

"Sure." Jack agreed. Bunny fidgeted a little as he twisted and reached behind to the other side of the bed. The rabbit returned to his original position, bring with him a small, flat rectangular object.

Jack sat up as well, curious to see what he had only glimpsed just a second ago.

"Well, while I was recovering... I painted on some canvas. And this one... I think you'll like." Jack took the offered object and was immediately taken aback. It was a beautiful painting, depicting a snowy forest with a small pond in the center. The snow was painted so that it seemed to sparkle in the light of the sun rising in the background. Pine trees sagging under the weight of more snow. The water was calm, and seemed to be iced over. Overall, it was a neat combination of warm morning colors in the sky, and the cool colors of winter on the ground, an obvious clash. But the way it was painted, both sides fit together nicely. It seemed to have taken a lot of effort.

"It's fantastic." Jack said.

"You can keep it if you want. I have a lot more where that came from." Bunny offered.

"I think I will." Jack whispered. Then suddenly, as if he just realized why he had even came, Jack looked up at the large pooka sitting beside him. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better, I think I should be leaving today."

"Well it's good that you're better and all, but I don't think you'll be leaving. It's almost impossible to get out of here... I mean look at me. North built me a room, and I now, I can't leave!" Jack exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Bunny sighed, earning a small laugh from Jack. "So do you want to go with me as I go tell the Cossack how I'm feeling?"

"Sure why not. I made plans to be here all day." Jack said, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Oh? And why is that?" Bunny added, quickly lapsing back into teasing the teen spirit.

"Just shut it already, I'm being nice here."

_~ End Chapter ~_

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was just a bunch of mega half-fluff, but I suppose this had to be somewhere.(Let it be known that I am still okay with that) Then again, I had plans for something in this chapter, but it hit 3000 words and wasn't going anywhere... So yeah, I am stopping here and will get to the 'something' in the next chapter. You can look forward to that.**


	6. Falling pt2 - It's how love happens

_~ Falling pt.2 - It's how love happens ~_

Jack had to admit, his second trip through the workshop, that day, wasn't nearly as boring with company. He and Bunny didn't say much after they had left the infirmary, and the silence wasn't awkward either. Companionable is what it was. In fact, they didn't really interact at all, except for when Bunny would occasionally turn and show Jack a quicker way around the ever-working throng of yeti's. Jack didn't really think much of it, but if he could have read the mind of the pooka in front of him, he would know what this quiet moment actually meant to the older Guardian. But he couldn't, and the soft smiles Aster shared when he turned to communicate didn't seem out of place, they didn't strike Jack as odd, so even if he could read minds, he would see no need.

The subtlety of their trek was cut short, when they reached a place Jack recognized from earlier, and the Guardian of Fun dashed ahead, gesturing for the Easter Bunny to follow. The pair sped through the crowded area with ease, yeti's basically diving out of their way in hopes to not get trampled. Barely a minute had passed when Jack caught sight of the large Russian man, and he pulled himself into a sudden standstill. What Jack had failed to account for was that Bunny was only following Jack and had no room for much reaction when caught by surprise. And sudden stops were a surprise to speeding rabbits.

Without much warning, Jack was hit from behind and he was thrown forward. Jack flew, and Bunny, who had knocked him over, flew with him. They were airborne for what seemed to be forever. Jack watched in dismay as the floor stopped moving away and instead began speeding towards him. Or his face to be exact. Jack closed his eyes to prepare for the pain he would feel, but the impact his face had been expecting never came. Instead he was cradled against a firm, yet soft, chest by strong, furry arms and the world spun. Impact came and Jack was cushioned by the body below him, the figure he had landed on not even giving a grunt when they hit ground. Sliding in a jumbled heap, the two rolled another good distance, Bunny's earlier speed having been quite the pace. Their tumbling added a third figure as Jack and Bunny collided with the very same person they had been seeking.

Jack opened his eyes, and began to giggle; He had come out unscathed! His laugh was cut short by vibrations against his back, no, against his entire body. Then he heard the voice of the Easter Bunny laughing with him and the vibrating coincided with the voice, halting when the large rabbit drew shaky breaths, just to continue. Jack resumed his laughter and he fell into uncontrollable spasms. He was lost in the moment, enjoying the feeling of having another's laughter encase him on all sides. It was truly something Jack believed he could enjoy, if it happened ever again.

"By love of - Again with the bumping!" said an angry Russian voice from somewhere near Jack. Looking up, or what was his current version of it, Jack saw a gleeful expression turn to cold blooded fear as the half-prey animal holding him blanched. Neither he or Bunny had to see the man to know who it was, it was North, and he didn't sound happy. Jack copied Bunny's current expression, sharing a knowing look of 'Oh my god, we might die.' as they were jostled by the large man picking himself up from the ground. "Oh is just Jack again. and this time he brought Bunny! No doubt having a bit of Fun. Da?"

"We were just coming to see you." Bunny replied, visibly relaxing and calmly letting North in on their intentions while at the same time, seemingly forgetting the fact that he was lying on the ground. Jack couldn't help but wonder if the abnormal happened to be the norm when it came to the other Guardians. They seemed to act like it, what, being completely stoic to their surroundings, rolling around, not really caring who you hit, not apologizing, just moving on with your life. Not to mention, taking your rolling friends for granted and having casual conversations with said friends, even after they bowled you over. What a laid back lifestyle.

"About?" North asked, just as coolly as Bunny, whilst dusting himself off.

"Was finally feeling better today. So me and Frostbite here decided to come talk to you about me leaving." Jack was shaken a bit at his mention.

"Oh, but you _were_ planning to stay for just a little while longer? Is good to have fellow Guardian as company, is it not?" Jack had to admit, North was quick to the punch, and was very convincing, and with so few words! No doubt his own conniving way to get what he wanted. Though, Jack got a little peeved as to how easily he was nixed as a house guest, even if just temporarily so that North could get more company. But honestly, Jack too, wanted at least one more person. one he knew well enough, around the workshop to talk or play with. So maybe just this one time Jack would let it slide. This large place could get lonely, even with all the yeti's, the elves, North, and even the Tooth Fairy visiting once every other week.

"Oi. I suppose so." Bunny said from 'around' Jack. "Couldn't hurt. Easter isn't coming up yet, and I don't have any preparations to attend to this time of year."

"Good, I will send yeti's to make accommodations in guest room of yours. Oh, and Bunny, if you hold onto Jack any longer, people will think you have feelings for winter spirit." North said as he walked away, already barking orders to the yeti's in his native tongue.

Jack was sure that Bunny had just broken some kind of letting-go-of-people record. The pooka's arms were thrown in the air just as soon as North had spoken, and Jack took his chance to escape the embarrassing clutches. Rolling from the now prone form of the Easter Bunny, Jack sat on the ground blushing and frustrated that North would say something like that. He and Bunny were just friends, friends who ran into each other and protected each other from eating carpet. Normal friends. North was just being ignorant.

"Oh, and we have a Guardian meeting later today. It is at 2 o'clock sharp. Don't be late. And if you don't show up when expected to, I know you are here in workshop, I will come find you and skin you alive, both of you, regardless of furless status. Oh and is almost 9 now, you have roughly 5 hours."

"Did you remember that meeting?" Bunny asked from behind me, supposedly curious to know if he was or wasn't the only one to forget. He wasn't.

"Nope." I said truthfully, my blush fading as the moment returned to something not so... awkward. Heck, Bunny was probably happy I wasn't bringing it up. He might even be hoping I don't tease him about it. It would be a good opportunity...

"Well now that we know it's in five hours... Got anything ideas how to spend that time?" Jack decided not to tease the older Guardian for his embarrassment, not at this moment in time. It would have been cruel to do so, Bunny just sounded so... hopeful. How could he bring himself to dash something like that with a silly joke. He would be on Bunnymund's bad side again for sure.

"Not really. Do you?" Jack asked, falling back with a heavy sigh laced with boredom. His head fell into a comfy and soft niche, kind of like resettling into your pillow after you wake up in the morning. Except, Jack wasn't in bed, and the plush red carpet beneath him wasn't supposed to be this plush. Jack had his answer when the tall figure of Bunnymund leant over his face, and in the shadow he saw that the pooka was blushing. With all clues in place, Jack could only deduce that he had fallen back into Bunny's lap. Great.

"Uhm, mate, you mind sitting up? I wasn't quite expecting that." Bunnymund said sheepishly. Jack sat up, slowly so as not to make a big deal out of today's 'seriously inappropriate' series of events.

"Sorry... Didn't expect you to be there..." Jack stuttered.

"It's alright. No harm done, you just fell back and I happened to scoot a little too close. That's all."

"Why _did_ you come closer?" Jack couldn't help the teasing this time, Bunny had dug his own grave.

"Eh, I just thought it wouldn't be a problem. Since we're friends and all." _'Smooth._' Jack thought.

"I'll let it slide this time." Jack said adopting his trademark cocky smirk. "So, for the second time today, let's pick another subject shall we? Five hours is too little time to go anywhere, but to long to do nothing. Might as well chat."

"Sure, maybe we can talk about...-"

_~ Still Jack - The Meeting room adjacent to the Globe Room ~_

Jack and Bunny, had obviously been the first two to arrive at the meeting, even before North for once. He and Bunny carrying on their conversation as they removed themselves from the vast hallways of Santa's workshop, and transferred to the usual meeting place. A large spacious room, with a couch, a loveseat, a big armchair, and plenty of room in the center to sit in front of the grand fireplace; in short, the room is what was creatively dubbed, 'The Meeting room'. The Meeting room stood beside the large Guardian globe, just incase, moon forbid, there actually be an emergency during a meeting and the Guardians need instant access to the large sphere of belief.

North had shown up early as well, pleasantly surprised by the fact that Jack and Bunny made it early. With North came the usual entourage of elves that brought the Russian cookies, milk, and other things that made a stereotypical Santa not hungry anymore. This also meant the Bunny and Jack could get food and drink as well. So the three, Jack introducing North into the conversation, sat idly by waiting for the other Guardians, just relaxing over all.

Sandy had arrived next, with only five minutes to spare the clock. Though, realizing that he was early, even by only five minutes, he had promptly claimed the big red armchair(North and Bunny sitting on the couch while Jack lounged on the floor) and fell asleep. And since it was normal, the small talk continued and the minutes slipped past, more than five, as they waited on the final member of the team.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that the Tooth Fairy finally arrived. Fluttering in through the skylight, she didn't say a word, glared in Bunny's direction(Jack being the only one to notice this) and lay herself out on the loveseat with a soft 'humph'. Of course, she wasn't usually late, but she seemed to have a reason, based on her attitude. And to Jack, she looked out right exhausted, or exasperated. One of the two, either way it wasn't normal for her.

North, the only one of the Guardians who had the knack to act as a working leader, stood ready to get 'show on road', and only gave a small worried glance in Tooth's direction. Jack also glanced at this still form of the fairy, and rolled over from off of his stomach and sat up, ready to get this over with. Maybe check up on Tooth afterwards.

"Okay, so let's get this over and done with. Like usual we will go in small circle, and give reports on how our Guardian duties are going." North said hesitantly. Though, he didn't have to say it at all, Jack was sure that he wasn't the only one ready to move on. Releasing a grumpy sigh, after realizing no one else would speak North continued, "Fine, I'll go first. To start off, Christmas is making good progress. I have already finalized this year's plans, and toy production is full swing! Yeti's have been building and lists have been checked, and of course you all know I only have six month's left until fateful night I take off to spread wonder and joy!" 'Man' Jack thought, for someone so grumpy to even take his turn, North sure can get excited. "Bunny you next"

"Uh, right." Bunny said casually as he slipped back into reality from whatever trance he had been in. "Let's see, Easter is far way, nothing much else to say... Hmm... Done." Bunny said pointedly, Jack let out a small laugh, Bunny sure was eager to get back to LaLa land. "Next."

"Oh right that's me. Erm well, Winter is a whole season and a half away. I'm trapped here at Santa's workshop against my will..." Jack made a silly hand-against-forehead swooning motion, pretending to be a damsel in distress. This earned the winter sprite one hearty bunny chuckle, the tinkling laugh of the Sandman, and one very indignant faced Russian, and nothing from the Tooth Fairy. "Okay, not against my will, it's just summer in the northern hemisphere, and the southern hemisphere doesn't really need much winter. So I'm good. Next?" Jack looked at the Sandman(Jack wasn't sure whether he should be surprised or not, he probably should have seen it coming), and saw that the little golden man had fallen asleep.

"Sandy!" North yelled out in his thick and loud accented voice. Sandy sat up in alarm, and feigned a sour attitude before continuing on with his very hard to decipher report. Honestly, Jack had trouble reading the sand signs, so he sat there with a smile, pretending to know what was going on, barely noticing when it ended and that it was Tooth's time to speak.

"Well, the tooth collection has been going well, not much to really report. Then again, it's just because I've had an interesting last couple of days." she said in a in a forced neutral with a dark undertone when it came to saying 'interesting' and 'couple'. "It was all because of this 'thing' I saw a few days back." At thing, she looked at Bunny. Jack was confused.

"What thing?" North asked, oblivious to the venomous glare the Easter Bunny was receiving.

"Just a painting." Bunny's nose twitched, he seemed to be uneasy. Tooth gave a smirk as she watched the reaction she had apparently been searching for.

"What was wrong with the painting?" Bunny asked defensively.

"Oh nothing was wrong with it, it being one of yours after all, and it was well done. But I just didn't like what it stood for. At all."

"Is that so?" Bunny said standing up, now furiously staring down the Tooth Fairy. Jack grimaced at the intensity of the growing situation, sensing that the two were definitely conversing about something between them and only them. Jack winced even worse when the Tooth Fairy shot straight out of her chair, and as a reaction the fur on Bunny's back stood up, kind of like a dog's or cat's does when agitated, and the Pooka let loose an animalistic growl, low and dangerous. The two were staring daggers at each other, but the tension in the room was getting worse, and they were halfway across the room from each other!

Jack stood, prepared to step between the fighting Guardians, noticing (for some odd reason) that North wasn't doing anything to stop them, and that Sandy was asleep, again. With his new purpose, Jack stalked towards the center of the room, his staff at the ready as he brandished it with the authority he would need to break up the oncoming fight. But at the exact moment, everything went to hell, and Jack witnessed it all in slow motion.

It had started as soon as Jack had taken place in the middle of them, neither of the raging comrades even taking notice of the approaching winter spirit. Tooth let out an unnatural, yet furious battle cry and had lunged forward, her fury taking the form of surprise as Jack entered her vision. All Jack could do was return her bewildered stare as the small fairy woman flew at him. The two collided with enough force to launch Jack backwards and his staff airborne. The Tooth Fairy fell back from the collision, thankfully not making the ensuing situation any worse by adding her presence. The staff flew through the air in a small and direct arc, hitting none other than the Sandman, who was very angry to have been awakened so rudely, but quite shocked at the unfolding scene. Jack stumbled backwards, unable to control his newfound momentum as he spun on his heels trying to twist his body and allow himself a chance for a softer landing. Bunnymund's expression softened to confusion and hardened into determination all in one second, and he held out his arms to catch the falling Jack who was still going too fast. Jack continued his tumbling path and when he finally managed to face the pooka(who surprised Jack by still standing where he was), he collided with the Guardian roughly, the force behind his earlier impact managing to add another body to it's atrocious falling game. Bunny had no time to correct his lost balance and he staggered, taking a rough seat on the couch he had been sitting on moments before. Jack fell with him, now a flailing mass of limbs, firmly landing smack dab in the center of Bunny's lap, and hands placed so inappropriately against the chest of his 'saviour'. Jack ended his descent, face first, in an agonizingly slow fall in which he accidentally placed his cold lips against the soft, warm, and fuzzy counterparts that belonged to none other than E. Aster Bunnymund.

_~ End :O ~_

**A/N: A very familiar scene with an evil twist. (How was it... review and tell me?)**

**Ermahgerd, this is what I had tried to get to in the last chapter, but now you see how it couldn't fit and how you can (should) definitely forgive me for not forcing it to? (Seriously though, I hit 3000 words again... I don't think you guys could have lasted the time it would have taken for me to write(and stick with) a 6000+ word chap. Please, find it in your hearts to forgive me. If you do... I'll give you more fluff?)**

**Anyway with not much to say, and much anger to look forward to(due to my evil cliffhanger), I'm gonna skedaddle and not get brutally murdered by you peeps who want 'moar'. Toodles~ :D**


	7. Random Conclusions are Random

A/N: Although it wasn't official, I had a mini arc going: the last two chapters had revolved around a falling theme. But that's done now... and I'm kind of sad. Whatevs, moving on! - I'm sure you just want to know what happens after that killer cliffhanger... *not sorry for that BTW **gets hit by flying car(probably thrown by fans)((might be sorry now...))

_~ Random Conclusions are random ~_

Bunny was not enjoying this. At least he shouldn't be. Though, the fact that he wasn't pushing away, paired up with his growing infatuation meant that the happiness he was feeling was undeniable. He still had his doubts, and was supposed to be holding back. He was holding back, after all this was an accident, and to take advantage of it would be... wrong. This was wrong. Wasn't it? It was an accident, unintentional, it would mean nothing. It was nothing. But every single molecule of his being was saying that it was indeed, something. That this just felt so... right, that it was real. Bunny wanted to melt into the situation, his infatuation blossoming into something more at this simple contact, to something more substantial. Yearning, wanting and needing, that was what it was now. All of it was caused by just a brush against Jack's lips, but all of Aster's nerves were tingling, he was feeling pleasure, the sensation shooting through him fast as lightning. But it was fake, it was a lie, and Bunny felt rotten to the core for enjoying it. His mood fell through the couch he was sitting on, and rightfully so, Jack was pushing away.

Bunny stared into Jack's eyes as the winter guardian pushed himself from the kiss, if thats what it could even be called. In them he saw confusion and interest flickering amidst the usual fun the deep blue contained. This brought him back into the light, and he felt as though he could breath again. Jack had not denied anything, he was curious and was probably at war on the inside, unable to place sudden feelings in with all of the logic, that was probably why he was uncertain. But Bunny could fix that. All Bunny had to do was give a little push in the right direction and Jack would be his. But that was selfish, he wanted to give to Jack only what he wanted and would accept. That would be his only concern, besides the Tooth Fairy.

As Jack stood and walked directly to his staff, muttering a soft apology only Sandman and himself could here, Aster spared a glance at Toothiana. The petit fairy woman stared up at him slack jawed. It was a comical sight at best. Though, the utter shock being displayed on her small pointed features, quickly changed to a dark scowl. She rose quickly and flew from the skylight. When she was gone, Aster cracked a small grin, he felt smug at the sight of seeing his 'love-rival' running off. He felt smug that he got a kiss, accidental or not, he had just won the first battle. The first of many, and hopefully, he would win them all.

Bunny looked back at Jack, just in time to see the frost immortal turn his head and take off as well. Bunny wouldn't follow him, that would just make things more difficult, he understood when someone needed time to think. Bunny would give Jack that time.

"What just happen?" North asked in his broken accent, his voice higher pitched than normal.

"I don't know." Bunny lied. He didn't even bother to look over at the pair of more than likely confused men. North and Sandy could manage. Bunny just stared after where Jack had left his vision, smiling to himself.

_~ Jack - His lake at Burgess- Time for some mild soul searching, nothing drastic ~_

"What just happened?!" Jack shouted to the world. "Oh Moon, I messed everything up. He's gonna be so mad, he might misunderstand. He's going to hate me!" The wind tousled his white locks, in an effort to comfort, but Jack was just getting more and more anxious. "We just started being friends too! This is perfect. And it's all my fault! I could have just let the fight work itself out! But No! I have to go and play mediator! Ugh!" he finished, throwing himself into a nearby snow bank, defeated. The wind blew by his ear, giving him her message and he rolled over to hear her.

"_What if his reaction is not as bad as you are making it out to be?" she suggested._

"You might be right... He could just see this all one big mistake. He should know that it was an accident. All I have to do is go and say it was, right? Just to confirm his suspicions." Jack said sitting up.

"_I suppose, but that's n-"_

"Wind! Let's go to the Pole!" Jack asked, cutting her off. The wind gave a small laugh to show that she wasn't mad at Jack. That made the immortalized teen happy, he was sure she would be grumpy about being cut off. The familiar caress of the wind lifted him up and Jack turned his body so that she could carry him easier. After gaining altitude, Jack willed himself to shoot forward and the wind complied, rocketing him off into the distance. Heading North.

_~ North - Santa's Workshop - before Jack decides to come back and after 'you know what' ~_

_(Warning:Detective!North ahead (this warning is for fun, nothing serious... please laugh))_

Bunny had disappeared a while ago, avoiding further questioning, and hiding himself in the farthest recesses of North's workshop. Places where the large Russian himself doubted he could find. After all, his workshop was a large place. Though, to be realistic, he probably could find the Easter Bunny, but that wasn't necessary. Plus, it would take too long to hunt down the pooka and North was a patient man, one who prefered not to 'fetch'. If he wanted answers, he would wait for them to come to him. In the meantime, he would watch closely, listen to everything, dig for clues, and react accordingly. A set of habits from his bandit days, habits that did not die with that past life. One day soon, he would catch the pooka and they would talk, and North would sort this out. He just had to get all the right pieces put together.

It wouldn't have been a problem, if Bunny hadn't acted _so_ different. North had some sneaking suspicions, but the large rabbit _was _one to get offended over any and all 'smack' his art receives and the fact that he did wasn't going to get him and his suspicions anywhere. And even though it was a dangerous game the Tooth Fairy had played, there were implications to her accusations. It was obvious that the artwork was not, and had not been the issue. It was what that art meant, and that was what had the Cossack curious. If anything, North could imply that it had something to do with the kiss, but that would be a hasty conclusion, but for that reason it was the most plausible. Then again, how do you react to being kissed under such circumstances, accident or not, there was no sure way. Both Jack and Bunny had done 'the moderately normal thing' and had let the matter drop, not saying a word, and quickly moving from the scene to let things ice over. But North could not let what Bunny had said slip by, or how he had acted. It was not the context of the message that had been given, what had been said was a debatably useless piece of information. It was the body posture, the languid way the words rolled effortlessly from the rabbit's lips. It was also in Bunny's faraway gaze, the defining look of someone 'spaced out'. It said so much, yet it was vague at the same time. It was stumping. He had to have a definite answer, and that is where the 'painting', or whatever object, came in. North had no clue what it was, but he needed it and had to find it to get it. It would explain Bunny's peculiar behaviour.

He only had one lead as to where it could be, and it really was all he needed. Bunny had been painting, taking a lot of the canvas he planned to give to the artistic minds on his nice list, and had used them during his stay. What North was searching for would most likely be one of those paintings, but it would be one Tooth had seen, and Tooth hadn't been in Bunny's room to see the majority of his paintings. Now, thinking back on the argument. Tooth had inferred that there was something wrong with the painting. What would Bunnymund do to a painting he didn't like, one he wouldn't want others to see? He would throw it away. But being bed-ridden, he couldn't dispose of the art himself. He would get someone else to do it. And that led him to believe that only a yeti could have been the one to take the job, North not having ever visited the pooka himself(and no one else for that matter). So, if a yeti took the painting out of the room, and the Tooth Fairy had snatched it, then he only had to find the yeti who had lost it.

Finding out which one would be easy. He only had one yeti assigned to the infirmary each day, swapping them out when the day ended so that they would get back to work making toys(which they oddly prefered over the mindless task of being an infirmary guard). Tooth wasn't at the workshop today, but she had been visiting yesterday. To have brought it up, the event had to have been relevantly close to when the argument took place and yesterday was as close as it got. So, the yeti who had been on duty that day would have been the one entrusted with the task of throwing the art away.

"Hey you. Where is Gerald?!" North yelled, pointing to one of the passerby, currently not working, yeti.

"_Gerald is on break. You want me to get him?" _The yeti garbled in it's foreign tongue and pointed at itself emphatically, offering his assistance both verbally and physically.

"Yes, go get him for me. Is important." North said. Immediately, the yeti bounded off, heading to moon knows where, to get a yeti off break. North was puzzled, last time he checked, he demanded to be notified when a yeti took a break. But that was not important, he would talk about that another time. He had other things to attend to.

North stood, tapping his foot, waiting for the two yeti's to return. But only one arrived, and it was Gerald. He supposed the other wanted to be left out of this, he probably thought they would get in trouble.

"Gerald. Where is painting Bunny tasked you with disposing? No lying, no procrastinating. I need it right now." The yeti looked surprised, but raised its hands in surrender. No point in arguing with the boss.

Wordlessly, North followed the yeti to the ground floor, where the large hairy beast had surrendered the evidence. Of course, it was in the largest, most productive room in the workshop, but it made no difference. North doubted the fairy had taken the offending work with her, and the place Gerald had taken her was very close to one of the large waste bins. With heavy strides, North made his way over to one of the large green canisters, and pulled the lid up to reveal that it was mostly empty. Except for one painting on canvas, lying face-down at the bottom. North reached in, giving a heavy grunt as his gut was pressured while he leant. Grabbing the object gently, North straightened himself and shut the lid. Turning to Gerald, North flicked his wrist at the large worker and it left, having been dismissed.

North studied the back of the painting, wondering how such a simple object could cause such strife amongst friends. Without hesitation, North flipped over the canvas and his jaw dropped.

"Oh, that is how..."

_~End - to the Author's Note! ~_

A/N: Okay bam. New chapter, it's not that long, but it serves its purpose. I didn't want to make this one too long, I only wanted to add to the drama.

And to the person who asked me for longer chapters...(Can't remember your name for the life of me, my bad) - I will get there, this is just so necessary to start a transition into longer chaps. Catch my drift? Good.

Well, to add some spice: Anyone got ideas for what you might want to happen? The angst not enough, too little fluff? Well PM me and ask for something! I kind of like the idea of prompts, but I want to incorporate reader ideas into my story. Makes things a bit more likeable.


	8. As Confrontational as it Gets

A/N: Okay, so I'm like in super RotG mode right now. Just started reading the books, "Guardians of Childhood", and am hooked. They're super short, but at the same time they're really good reads. (already a fourth of the way through the second book, even though I might have only read for like two hours total... then again that might not be too impressive) Anyway, enough of me, there are some interesting confrontational scenes to be had! (and a surprise scene coming up in the chapter after this one, you guys are gonna flip, promise... but it's not here yet so sit tight and it'll be here soon.)

_~ As confrontational as it gets ~_

Initially, it had surprised him, but North got used to the idea fairly quickly, he could not affect it's presence after all. To be honest, he was okay with what the painting implied, it warmed the jolly bandits heart to see that the seclusive Pooka had brought emotions back to the surface, the very same ones that had been buried millennia before. The fact that Bunny was willing to love, meant great things for the future, but his chosen partner brought questions to mind. Jack seemed like his juxtaposition, his bane of sorts, they just clashed; Winter and spring didn't mix well. But then again, opposites attracted and the same could be said for two habitually differing spirits. Though, the two had more similarities that brought them together than North had originally realized. Jack was the bringer of fun, and Bunny was Hope and new life incarnate, Jack brought hope with his fun, and Bunny used fun to bring hope. They were both young at heart, pure of soul. Both took joy in spending time with the children, playing games and being an overall friend. But North couldn't help but be incomprehensive. The very nature of this situation set off alarms in the older mans head. It was too sudden. It should have taken the rabbit longer to come to terms. Had this been something lasting much longer than was perceived? Without answers, North was faced with his only alternative. And for the second time that day, North was on a mission for answers, and this time he would have to fetch.

_~ Bunnymund - His guest room in the workshop ~_

The last words he had spoken, '_I don't know'_, had been a lie, but not in their entirety. Bunny was just as confused, as surprised, as taken aback, and overall, just as shocked, as everyone else had been. He just took another emotion out of it that no one else could have. Love. It was simple, the emotion had taken shape within the last few days, that it even spun it's owner for a loop, but at that moment, when Jack had fallen into his arms, he had truly been smitten. For sure, Bunnymund was at a loss of other explanations. In his rabbit soul, he knew he wanted this, and had already made ideas on how to follow through and get the figurative ball rolling. But there were obstacles. Species was one. It was a constant thorn in his side when it came to his search for new love. Even for things not so large by comparison, like friendship, were affected by Bunny's status as a warrior rabbit from space. His race was long gone, and that left him all alone. It made him stand out and seem too different to be real. There was no way around this, or wasn't there? Bunny had to admit, he was a large rabbit, and Jack was a human; To any moderately normal passerby, the situation would only exist in some odd work of fiction, buried so far in the imagination that it was deemed impossible by most. Yet, there were optimists out there. Entities like Bunny himself, who saw the world in a light where many things were possible, and the word 'impossible' was just an obstacle created by the soul. It could be, and almost always was, conquered by hope. Their differences were a deterrent, sure, but he was an immortal spirit, and the same logic didn't really apply to him. Spirits like him were more common than not and that didn't affect other spiritual couples he knew of. By all means, relationships amongst other species between spirits wasn't common. But true love would see through this and things would proceed as normal. Bunny could only hope that Jack would see through it too, and he at least had a chance in that aspect, he was sure.

They were already friends, so how was this even an obstacle. Why was he even worrying about something so trivial? Jack had, whether he intended to or not, already shown that he was comfortable around him. The way Jack had not reacted in even the slightest of negative fashions when Bunny had held him close. It was something Bunny saw as his ray of hope. A ledge he could grasp onto, digitigrade paws clutching to this emotional tether for dear life. It was his first and only hold, but he would make more. And eventually, he would climb up higher and higher, until he come out on top.

Or at least he felt like he would, then a large Russian man holding a suspiciously familiar canvas came in and ruined everything.

"Strewth! You could have at least knocked!" Bunny yelled, eyeing the large man warily at his intrusion.

"Not when there is explaining for you to do." North said evenly, holding up the picture that literally started it all. When his emerald eyes laid themselves on the painting he thought to be properly disposed of, Bunny did something very unexpected. Well to be fair, anyone who was confronted with their deepest secrets would fall off of their bed, screaming like a small school girl, cursing the world for playing it's cruel games and messing with fate.

"How in the bloody flaming hell did you get ahold of that!?" Bunny screamed, his thick voice cracking as he toppled forward, out of shock.

"Is not important. Explain." North said once again, not even flinching at the higher than normal pitch of Bunny's excited voice. "Well, there is not much to explain, it is self-evident. But you can start with how long this has been going on." he clarified, gesturing, with his free hand, to the painting.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bunny hastily said, hopelessly trying to still cover up what was so blatantly obvious.

"Is - what is that phrase?... - Ah. Is bullshit. Start talking." North said, obviously unimpressed with Bunny's behaviour. Bunny groaned. Lately all the wrong people had to figure out about his new feelings. First it was the rivaling Tooth Fairy. Second was the ever inquisitive, not to mention overly protective, North. Might was well let Jack in on the secret, the way things were going, it was bound to happen in the next ten minutes. And with his luck, the Guardian of dreams just happened to be extra attentive for the last two days and that would mean Sandy already knew.

"Bloody hell... Fine. It started literally two days ago." Bunny said with a defeated groan, dramatically dragging a paw down his face as the situation that couldn't get worse, just kept proving him wrong.

North raised a bushy eyebrow at this. Bunny just stared at him, ready for whatever mockery or outrage the fatherly figure in front of him would dish out. It wasn't pleasant, sitting there on the floor, watching as a supposed friend just stared at you. Large blue eyes boring into Bunny's core, drilling at him, demanding the truth. What was Bunny supposed to say? 'Oh, I've really secretly yearned for Jack my entire immortal life and just now came to terms with it.' That would be ridiculous, and entirely untrue. He really had just started, the quote, unquote, yearning.

"You are not joking?" North said, confirming Bunny's suspicions: Others did not believe in love at first sight. Scratch that, it was the love at first 'Oh hey, I just saw a side to you I never thought possible, and all of a sudden, I find it attractive' kind of moment, (if those existed), that they didn't believe in.

"Nope." Bunny said, already exasperated with this talk.

"Why? All of a sudden-"

"So what if it's sudden! Do you not understand how love works!?" Bunny basically roared. It was infuriating, North just wasn't listening.

"I understand, but you just-"

"Surprised you. I know! Do you think I care?! For the first time in many centuries, I have fallen in love and you are questioning it?! I thought this is what you wanted, for me to bring my wallowing arse back to the real world and move on!"

"How do you know this is what Jack wants?!"

"I don't. And you just crossed a fucking line. Am I not allowed to show affection to him? If Tooth can, and be so damned obvious about it. Why can't I?!"

"Is not what I am saying. And yes, I admit, I miss-phrased. What I meant was, Are you ready to be what Jack needs? This isn't about wants."

"So you're saying I'm not up to this?! - You know what? 20 questions is over, I don't have to succumb to your mindless games just to get my point across. I'm out of here, and just in case I'm not too clear on my intentions, my stay isn't happening either." Bunny said, ignoring North's groan of protest. He ignored and evaded North's rushed pleas and efforts to stop him. But no one could catch a bunny, and with two thumps against the wooden floor, Bunny fell into his own intricate tunnel system, quickly closing off the entrance. And he did something he rarely did, even when alone. Bunnymund sat down, defeated by to the unfairness of the situation, how it was chaotically self-destructing. He sat down, and cried.

_~ Toothiana - Her own magic fairy kingdom, The Tooth Palace ~_

It was comforting to have miniature clones of yourself. They always knew what you were feeling, and as moderate individuals, they would work to comfort you. Even in times of post 'dramatic' stress, like today, when she needed it most. She had just witnessed an accident, caused by her, in which she almost lost hope for a relationship with her beloved. It had taken the smaller fairies literally hours to calm her down from her aggravated stupor, a moment of egoistic proportions that rivaled even the Easter Bunny's more than frequent tantrums. The woeful irony(in both instances).

"But this is nothing, right girls?" Tooth asked her mini fairies. They chirped their approval, and it would have meant something if not for one simple fact. The little things were forced to agree with her, they _were_ her. She could ask them if it was time to take over the world, and if the Tooth fairy herself felt that it was, they would too. But still, having hundreds upon thousands of companions, even if they could only agree, was reassuring, even if it meant that she was just talking to herself.

"I can pull through. This isn't something I want to give up on, and I would get cavities in every tooth before I give in!" Yup, that was the tooth fairy, thirty-two cavities were worse than death. "All I have to do, is spend more time with Jack and maybe, he'll see through my colorful plumage and admittedly awkward obsession with teeth..." Tooth sighed, grinding the heel of her palm against her forehead. "...and will fall in love with me!" There were some excited squeaks and squeals, telling the Tooth fairy that her plan was going to be a huge success, at least in the minds of her diminutive 'yes' clones.

"I just gotta buck up and do it. Now. Where to find Jack?" It was a rhetorical question by all standards. No one in the room knew the answer. "Well let's think... Jack would probably want to clear the whole mess up. And to start it off, he would want that embarrassing scenario clear of his conscience... that would mean he would go visit the Easter Bunny first. But! Bunny won't be at his Warren, because knowing North...- Girls! Get to work, I'm taking a quick detour to the workshop, I'll be back soon. Baby Tooth, you're in charge while I'm gone." and the Tooth Fairy flew off, leaving, for once, only one cheering mini fairy in total agreement, Baby Tooth herself.

_~ Jack - The Workshop - soon to be have it's very second confrontation that day.~_

_(Now that I finally got that Tooth moment out of the way!)_

Suddenly, his breathing was laboured and he was a nervous wreck. All Jack had to do was knock, on the infirmary door, and when allowed admission, give Bunny his piece. Jack admitted that sounded better in the thought process. Well, to go back to being mature, all Jack had to do was go in there, apologize, and sort things out. Things would go back to normal, and Jack could be Bunny's friend again. But it was hard. Jack was getting clammy, something about this whole situation just made him feel awkward. Did he really want to go in there claiming it was an accident. Yes! So what was the problem? Jack turned back to the door, and with a determined shake of the head, to mentally clear it of all hesitancy, Jack brought up a gangly arm, poised to strike...

"Hey, Jack!"

"Huh?" Jack was confused. He didn't expect to see the Tooth Fairy again today. But he knew for sure she was there, if the colorful explosion against his retinas were of any coincidence. Or the way he nearly collapsed at the near-collision of what was to be considered a hug from the Tooth Fairy. "Oh hey, Tooth. What's up?"

"I was just coming here to apologize. About earlier today... I didn't mean to get so out of line... It was very uncharacteristic of me." Tooth said.

"Oh, no I understand. The Kangaroo can be so... ugh!" Jack scrunched up his face to add emphasis to the 'Ugh' and express his understanding on the subject of Tooth's reaction.

"Yeah, sometimes. So why are you here." Tooth asked.

"I was just here to apologize to Bunny. Tell him it was an accident, you wanna come with me?" Jack said, gesturing to the door behind him.

"Bunny's not going to be in there silly, if he's staying here, he has a guest room. And no. I don't want to go with you Sweet Tooth. And honestly, I don't see why you have to apologize to him, it was my fault... and I only wronged you."

"Don't sweat it, it wasn't your fault. Besides, It's not like I'm dying because I was accidentally forced to literally kiss and make up with a giant rabbit. It's no big deal, and sooner or later this whole mess will blow over." Jack said earnestly. He didn't want the Tooth Fairy beating herself up over something miniscule like this. "So..." Jack said, unsure of how to bring up the awkward subject of what had made the two more than testy Guardians react so violently earlier. "... There was a painting?"

Tooth visibly blanched, and Jack didn't miss it, but the small woman quickly recovered and looked him dead in the eye. "It was nothing, there was a painting, but it's not important."

"Was it really poor work? I didn't think Bunny could produce something ugly."

"It was honestly a good piece, but the theme was a little much. That's what I didn't like." Tooth said. "You wouldn't have liked it either, if you had been the one to see it."

"I'll take your word for it." Jack said laughing. Tooth joined in and soon they were sitting in the infirmary lobby, making up for lost time, chatting away, both enjoying their time tremendously.

_~ End ~_

**A/N: Tooth just got her fairy butt back in the game... Sorry guys, this isn't gonna be easy, that would make for a sappy fantasy written and posted online. And I don't write stuff like that. (even though I almost did). Sorry for the rushed ending to this short-ish chapter, but at least it's not a cliffhanger! (No, a cliffhanger would be better than that junk...)**

**As for the story, things are getting on track, stuff is progressing and I have some scenes planned that really are going to blow your mind... Maybe... if you don't see it coming... Whatever! The chapters are going to be getting longer as things unfold and I'll finally get some kind of thing going, in that aspect.**

**Anyway! I am still doing request dealies, this chapter was a byproduct of one such request(thanks Bunnymundstittleegglet247 for the first version of the idea I used!). (So now you guys know I deliver, let me have your ideas! Don't hold back! (okay, hold back just a little bit, I still want some wiggle room to actually put in a plot!))**


	9. When Surprised, make fun back

_~ When surprised, make fun back ~_

North felt defeated. He knew Bunny had overreacted, had taken things a small step too far. But it was North's fault. He had done little to understand, and he knew that was what he was doing when he had done it. He had gotten the answers he was asking for. But he didn't let the matter drop. He didn't offer advice, advice that would be jokingly turned down because of pride, but followed anyway. He didn't congratulate the pooka's newfound resolve, or express anything but concern. He wondered if his own overbearing and defensive disposition for Jack Frost had gotten the better of him. In the end, North realized, that it had.

It had taken that awful turn when North had let it slip that _he_ was the one not wanting this to happen. Then again, he wasn't ready for any relationship that Jack Frost may happen to stumble into. He trusted the boy, but he cared too much for the youngest member of their team to let anything happen to him. He wanted Jack to get what he deserved, and after three-hundred gruesome years of loneliness, he deserved great things. And North had explicitly expressed that he did not think Bunny was up to the task. But it had been an accident, a slip of the tongue. North had spoken before he had meant to.

He had messed up the entire situation and it had all crumbled from his grasp, like a dejected, crumbling cookie. He knew Bunny was a capable and loyal friend, and he figured that if Bunny's friendship ever went farther, the person on the receiving end would be a very happy person indeed. So why had he admitted to such concerns? It was pointless to ponder it over now. Everything was said and done, and nothing but time would change that.

This was final. North had lost any hope of helping the budding relationship progress, and he was sworn to secrecy. He had to keep his arrogant mouth out of it, and make it easier on Bunny by not telling Jack. But resolve wasn't that easy to build up, there was always another side to the coin.

He now knew the truth behind the argument from earlier. He had known the Tooth Fairy had special feelings for the young winter spirit. He also knew the other half of the problem and he couldn't even step into the situation without even knowing Jack's point of view. It was truly difficult to think that not only one of his friends, but two of them were infatuated with Jack. It confused North and put him in a situation where he couldn't even find up. He was lost beyond all reason. His mind said that he couldn't choose a side, and that he couldn't interfere. It was hopeless, and he wanted it to end, he wanted help.

But the fighting had only started and it would only get worse. Jack would get caught up in it and it would only destroy the hope of _anyone_ getting in a relationship. If North wanted to protect the boy, he had to choose a side, but to do so was wrong and North didn't even know where to begin. He had to figure out who Jack was the most interested in, and he had to help _that _relationship grow. It was wrong, and he would hurt one of his most trusted friends. But it was for the good of Jack, the poor being who had never had anyone to turn to, or to talk to. It was sad, and North found his new resolve. He would do what he could for Jack, and try and salvage any bonds with the 'loser'. It was a sick game, but North had no choice but to play, for Jack. Whether or not he had almost damaged it. If it meant doing so, North would do anything to right his wrong, or make it worse. Bunny just had to deal with it.

Looking down at the painting. North smiled at the Jack in the painting, he was portrayed to be so happy, and his belly told North that it would be this way in real life. The pooka was truly a stalwart companion. North himself had experienced this, from a much more innocent and not as attached standpoint. He had been the rabbit's friend and comrade for as long as he could remember, and even just as friends, Bunny proved to be one of the most selfless and loyal Guardians of the whole bunch, fact of the matter being, he worked himself ragged for the children. Bunny did not care for believers, he just wanted the children to have hope. North knew that this would transcend into his actions towards a love interest. Bunny would do anything for the one he desired to call mate.

North's head whipped up sharply as he heard a sharp knock on the door.

"Bunny? You in there?"

"Uhm, no Bunny has left. Come in." North said, trying desperately to keep panic from lacing its way into his voice as he he tried to hide the painting that would make this whole situation worse. He went with holding it behind his back. It was a hasty choice, and a very bad choice at that. But it was too late, the door to Bunny's guest room eased open and Jack's head appeared through the crack.

"North? What are you doing in here? And why did Bunny leave?"

"I was called to this room by Bunny, and he informed me he had business to attend to. Holidays are fickle things."

"So you just decided to sit on his bed?" Jack asked, cracking his signature grin. North chuckled nervously before he continued, his off guard expression making all of his pretenses see through.

"Ah, Bunny had just left and I was taking small break. Yeti's get on nerves so easily..."

"Right..." Jack said, hardly reacting, probably not caring that there was something being hidden from him. "Well, i guess I have to go then, and you just keep hiding whatever that is." Jack said, head vanishing from sight. North wiped his free hand across his head with an exasperated sigh. He had just avoided a drastic situation, just barely.

_~ Bunny in the Warren ~_

It had not been a very fulfilling moment of sadness. Usually, for Bunny anyway, they helped cleanse the soul. But being the voice of rejection from the _one_ person you believed to be your greatest ally in a situation you found hopeless, was entirely stressful. And the cry was not cleansing, it was mournful. Though it could have lasted longer, it was cut short by a visitor.

There was a familiar scent in the air. One he had grown to love. To others, it was impossible to recognize in the musk of the immortalized teen, but the underlying scent of winter laced in was truly intoxicating. With teary eyes, Bunny inhaled the aroma of Jack. But before he could get the blissful equivalent of a love high, Bunny realized what the scent _meant_. It meant Jack was here, in his Warren, and could at any moment come around the corner and see the pooka in this distraught state. It wouldn't end well.

_~ Jack - On his way to the Warren - Preparing to apologize… or so he thought ~_

It was odd. Not being immediately evicted from the premises, or at least greeted somehow by the Easter Bunny who always knew when he had company. Even under the current pretenses. The most surprising factoid of all, was the fact that he had even gotten in without permission. After all, without Bunny letting you in, the sentinel eggs would kick you out. But, at the moment, they were just milling about and ignoring Jack entirely. They seemed uneasy. Sad even.

At the moment, Jack, forgetting the dejected egg sentries, looked around. It was an interesting place to explore. The eternal spring rolling over hills and valleys, dotted with beautiful foliage. For once, Jack reigned in his inner magic. He didn't want to mess with the scenic greens and bright colors of the Warren. It would feel too…, wrong to spread winter in the sanctuary of spring.

"G'day mate. Didn't expect any company." said a familiar, thick, Aussie accent from behind him. The suddenness of the greeting surprised Jack to the extent that he jumped, neck hairs on end, as if he were afraid. On the other hand, being greeted by a nearly seven foot tall rabbit, would be utterly terrifying to most people. Regardless of it being an everyday occurrence. Once he landed however, Jack spun to catch sight of the offending speaker. The Easter Bunny didn't look amused, as was expected of most people after they scared someone shitless, but sad. He even looked like he had been crying, the fur under his eyes clearly were matted in an uneven fashion, in a way that suggested what Jack suspected.

"Well, I was just at the Pole, where North told me you two talked… and well, I had came to apologize." Jack was once again stumped. This time, it was the reaction Bunny had. Immediately after Jack had spoken, Bunny slumped. It wasn't slight slump, it was the sagging of someone who felt defeated. "Uh… I take it back. I didn't come to apologize?!" Jack winced. His second comment only made things worse. Bunny started crying, for what seemed the second time. Suddenly.

Jack, overall, was lost, figuratively of course. He just didn't know what to do. There were only three options, leave, comfort from afar, or comfort up close… and only two would work. But which one? If Jack had a bad habit, it would be biting his fingernails. How that was relevant? Well, that was what Jack would be doing right now out of anxiety. It was impossible to decide. But! While his mind wasn't exactly on par with the situation, his body was more than willing to act. And oddly enough, Jack appeared next to the Easter Bunny's sobbing form and during his new moment of clarity, Jack hesitated. Then with a resolve that he was practically forced to take, Jack reached his arms around broad shoulders and hugged Bunny. They had already hugged once before... right? Even if it was awkward for guys to hug so openly, this would obviously help. And for the third time, Jack was caught unawares. Bunny hugged back, with a _bit_ too much vigour.

Almost upon contact, Bunny basically sprang from his crouch and enveloped Jack in fluff(a feeling which Jack would later deny that it was in fact, exquisite). The forlorn rabbit dug his face into Jack's chest, quickly moving upwards to bury his furry face against the skin between Jack's neck and shoulder. Kind of like nuzzling. However, Jack had no time to dwell on that fact, he had to comfort the mass of sad laying on top of him, somehow. But then to Jack's supremest of all surprises yet (#4!), Bunny had immediately stopped whimpering and was murmuring now. It was all gibberish to Jack, who couldn't hear a lick of what was being said, but all the same, Bunny was still acting insanely different. It was unbearably awkward.

"Bunny? You still here?" all Jack felt after his statement was a rush of wind(not the Wind he knew) and a sudden feeling of loss… and a bit of cold, but that was natural? Bunny was warm, but… Nah.

"Ah.. Yeah, I'm all good now. Sorry to, uh, break down on ya. Not intentional, believe me…" said the lagomorph who, not to Jack's surprise(he was kind of done with being surprised for today), was now sitting a good two feet away from where Jack had been tackle-hugged.

"You sure?" Jack asked, moderately unconvinced, a slight smirk playing across his childish features as he sat up.

"Are you insinuating something!?" Bunny hollered defensively. Too much so.

"Oh no. Wouldn't dream of that." Jack said with a slight chuckle, raising his hands in a mock placating gesture. "Anyway, seriously what was that about?"

"It _was_ something, but I don't want to share. Right now. But you know what? - I'm pretty sure I'll get around to telling you at some point. Honest." Bunny said, crossing his heart with his finger… er digit. This made Jack feel better, he wasn't being blocked out. It was a good sign for things to come in their friendship.

What Jack didn't know, was that Bunny was having those exact same thoughts, except Bunny's were on an entirely different level.

_~ Crappy ending. 'Cuz you guys need reading material and I am adjusting to college ~_

_~ (cont.) and don't have that much time anymore… but I will get it back soon. promise ~_

_**A/N: Okay so badda boom, badda bing. New chapter. Is. Out!**_

_**Sorry to all North fans who read/watched… him go though a sappy phase… but I needed filler junk. I'm sorry, but not sorry. At the same time. Confusing? I think so too. Also, to point out the obvious, this chapter was kind of a filler in it's entirety. BUT! At least you got some Hurt/Comfort, Angst Fluff. That's good, yeah? Anyways, to show your appreciation for the Super-mega (super poor excuse of) Angsty fluffiness, leave me a review. I'm deprived and need some kind of pick-me-up. (You don't have to… if you really, really don't want to… :( )**_


	10. And the truth will only ruin you

Short A/N(bear with me here): Okay, so I figured out how the world works. You say you have no free time for stuff, except at night - and then the very next day, you get a two hour lunch break! I'm not complaining, but... the hell!?

Okay whatever, we're finally at the double digit chapters, so lets start chapter ten off with a bang! onetwothree… BANG!

_~ And the truth.. will ruin you ~_

"_... I'm pretty sure I'll get around to telling you at some point. Honest."_

"Why not now? Whatever it is. I will, for sure, not freak out." Jack said. Bunny was wary, cautious even. Was now a good time to tell? Jack wouldn't let it go and that made giving an answer a must, plus Bunny could always lie, but that would make things worse in the end. He couldn't lie to someone like Jack.

However, at the moment, Bunny had other thoughts crossing his mind. Jack wasn't taking the whole 'wishy washy Bunny' thing out of proportions. That was a good sign… right? If it was, Bunny could let loose his feelings and tell Jack everything, regardless of how much there was to actually tell, right here and right now. He could be free of this emotional prison.

"You promise you won't overreact if it makes you uncomfortable?" Bunny asked, making sure things would be okay in the end. If rejected, he didn't want Jack to be too surprised. Bunny wanted to help him prepare for the coming revelation.

"Yeah sure. It's not like you're going to admit your undying love for me right? So... shoot."

"Actually..." Bunny started, completely caught off guard by the sarcasm fed truth Jack had just blurted out in an attempt to lighten the mood, and failing to do so due to the premise of the current situation. But, it did make things easier, at least Bunny wouldn't act like a fool just trying to _admit_ correctly. This straightforward approach was almost okay. Almost, it _was_ still awkward to have Jack just randomly guess.

"Wait. Hold on. What do you mean, 'actually'?" Jack asked, looking suspicious.

"You remember your promise?" Bunny questioned. The way Jack had his eyes narrowed, his body poised to retreat, it hurt, but Bunny had to make sure Jack would keep to his word.

"Alright, I'll keep my promise. But you're serious?" Jack repeated, straightening his posture a little bit, to Bunny's great relief.

"Pretty much." Bunny said, grateful that Jack didn't run away during the long pause after the revelation.

"Wow. That's a big thing to take in… so suddenly. You are serious right, this isn't a joke?" Jack asked, obviously still incredulous.

"Definitely not a joke." Bunny said, unable to control the way his words clipped, he was getting a little aggravated after all. But who could blame Jack for the way he was reacting. He was taking it well to say the least, and that, Bunny was inwardly happy for. "Look," Bunny sighed(after realizing how stupid he was being for getting even the slightest bit angry), "I don't want to force you into anything, so… If you want to forget this whole thing, and go back to being just friends. I can cope with that."

"Well. I don't want to deny someone's feelings. No matter who they're from… but this is so... unorthodox, different? I don't know how… why…. what do I do? It's all so, confusing." Bunny drooped slightly, he had expected something like this, but for it actually happen was another thing entirely. "But… for some reason, when you said actually, my heart jumped and I don't even know why."

"What do you mean Snowflake?" Bunny said, hope flaring up inside the large pooka.

"I don't know! It just happened again, when you called me 'Snowflake'! Augh! This has been going on since we became friends…"

"Okay, slow down. Explain to me, in as accurate details as possible, what you are feeling. Right now." Bunny said, holding his hands up to signal a halt in the teens 'freak out' session.

"Well. My heart is hammering, and it goes faster every time you say something to me, like 'Snowflake' for example,- that just started ever since… when we..." Jack paused and shook his head, "...and the other day, when you crashed into me and sent us rolling around in North's workshop… I felt content. Like I _liked_ being held. But from what I'm describing, it sounds like I have a crush… on you... and that I may be gay, ...but that doesn't seem right... I'm straight, or so I think." Jack finished, looking as if the world itself was making him unsure of what was what. Or at least that's what it looked in Bunny's eyes, and he could judge people pretty well.

"Are you feeling anything else? Maybe around here?" Bunny said, circling his abdomen with a paw.

"My crotch? Uhm, no." Jack said derisively.

"No you gumby! Here!" Bunny said, hammering his now closed fist into his navel.

"Oh! Hmmm..." Jack started, "kind of."

"What?"

"Warmth?"

"You sure?" Bunny asked, he had to be certain before he came to a conclusion. A conclusion that might end well for Bunny, and maybe Jack, if the kid understood what it meant.

"Yes..."

Then Bunny did something drastic. Something so completely necessary that the impulse and reason burned, coursing through Bunny's every vein. It was the most embarrassingly forward thing he would ever do, and hopefully, not the last.

To be simple, Bunny walked up to Jack, not speaking, nor giving the other spirit any room to do so either. His chest pounding in slow motion as the world faded away. And in one fluid motion, with so much grace it had to have been destiny, Bunny pulled the younger Guardian flush against his chest, lifting him slightly. For a tense second, Bunny stared down at his prize, noticing that the younger was not afraid, but curious, blue eyes sparkling with understanding and readiness. Seeing that, Bunny leaned down, and pausing before the action itself, he placed his fury lips against Jack's cooler mouth and instantly he was lost in cloud nine. The feeling he was receiving was extraordinary, Jack's cooler body temperature made the action much more enjoyable, the cold matching perfectly with his over the top body heat. Even more so unbelievably amazing: Jack's reaction, it was a blessing to the lagomorph, Jack wasn't pushing away or just letting it happen, he was actually returning the kiss. It was truly a piece of heaven. E. Aster Bunnymund had gotten his wish: he was now 'making out' with none other than a very accepting, Jack Frost, the one he had decided not too long ago that he loved. And in that moment all was perfect.

_~Tooth - In an undisclosed location - being naughty... ~_

It was over. She had seen it all. The crying, the pounce, the confession, Jack's anxiety, and last but definitely not least, the kiss. The kiss Jack had returned. Bunny had won the game, and Tooth had not even the slightest of chances. After all, how do you get a guy to fall in love with you? It's supposed to work the other way around and the fact of the matter was that Jack did not feel the same and had not even advanced on Tooth. She had tried in the past to make it obvious, so that he would notice and return her feelings, but her plot had failed. And for the last two days, Jack only had one person on his mind, and it wasn't her. It was the Easter Bunny. There was no time for second chances. Two days ago when it started, even then, it was all over. Predestined and all that nonsense.

But why him? He hardly even tried, but apparently that 'incident' was more than what the Tooth Fairy had thought. It was heartbreaking. She felt the need to scream, but she wouldn't let this ruin her life. She could still win…

"Ah. Just the pretty little fairy I wanted to see." Tooth whirled, her acute senses tuning to a finer point as she spotted her one and only, scratch that, most important enemy. Pitch Black. In the Warren. With her.

"What do you want, Pitch." She hadn't meant it as a question, it was a demand for answers. Quick answers.

"Calm down Tooth Fairy. I just came to… offer my assistance." Pitch said, grinning like the madman he was. Tooth frowned.

"You can't help me."

"Oh, but I can. I saw the exact same thing that you did. It was what you feared, a nightmare unfolding before your eyes. And while I should be reveling in your post-depression. There is a greater fear blossoming in this neck of the woods. And you can help me make it happen." Pitch said, his smirk widening(if that was even possible) to reveal more of his ugly yellowing teeth.

"I won't help you Pitch."

"But Tooth Fairy! This won't help me as much as it would help you." Tooth froze. How could helping him help her?

"How?"

"You see, you want Bunny and Jack to split. You want the winter Guardian for yourself. If you don't help me, all you have to look forward to is your all time love rival, hogging up your crush. For all eternity." Pitch said, the finality of his observation striking true. It was a shock, it hadn't registered. Jack and Bunny could be together forever. Taunting her with a love that she could not have. Was that what she wanted? "And all you have to do to stop it, is take my hand." he said reaching out one of his ashen hands towards her. Tooth looked at, realizing what he said was true, and it was all so simple. She raised her hand and brought it close to his, hesitating, deciding for sure if this was what she would do to get Jack. This could be what she was willing to do, she would do anything for Jack.

_~ Sandy - The Workshop - Because it's daytime(he already did his nightly duties on the other ~ ~ side of the world), so he's here taking his break(At least that's what he'll do in my fic.) ~'_

Break times for Sandy meant one thing, and one thing only. Sleep, glorious rest that helped him regain his energy. But today was different. There had been a disturbance, and not just the physical kind. Like this morning at the 'meeting', Sandy shivered at the thought of what had transpired before the 'main event', as Sandy dubbed the 'kiss' at the end. The fight had been unusual , and what had gone on was so unlike Tooth. Bunny he could understand, getting riled up and taking bait, ready for any and all arguments, was his thing. But the Tooth Fairy, was by all means dainty.

It was weird, but the disturbance he had felt was much different. It had been much scarier than an angry Tooth Fairy. It was dark, and evil in all it's intentions, and it wasn't the first time Sandy had felt this kind of black magic.

The first time had been during an accidental nightly stay at the Workshop. He had fallen asleep during a talk with North and had awoken to an excited, screaming Tooth Fairy, many floors below. Then, before he even moved to check up on his obviously distressed friend, he had felt the ominous force for the first time. It had passed through the air, a thing so ancient, not many but himself could have recognized its existence, and at that moment, everything had gone quiet.

And that, was what Sandy was investigating. He was currently on the bottom floor, of a lazy workshop, so different from it's usual hustle and bustle of working yetis. But Sandy was happy for the serenity in the air, the lax feel to everything, it was his constant reminder of why he did his job. But he had a mission and had no time to spare, he couldn't reminisce.

Currently, he was alone, in the largest area of the workshop on the ground floor. It was a wide area, and this was where Sandy first caught wind of the potential threat he was investigating. The lingering dark feeling was faint, and Sandy followed it, noticing how it slowly grew stronger. The trail was hard to follow, and his first stop was a large trash bin… but that wasn't ominous, so he moved on, hounding for any clues.

His second and surprisingly final stop was the infirmary lobby. A place currently unoccupied. But that was the problem, it was empty. With a forlorn sigh, Sandy turned to leave, but something caught his eye, a glimmer on a chair nearby. Upon closer inspection, Sandy noticed it was one of the Tooth's feathers! But something was wrong with it, besides the fact that it wasn't connected to her body. It was dulled, still shiny in the aspect that she constantly preened and cleaned her feathers, but the colors were faded, and the edges were entirely gray. Sandy thought, long and hard, of what could do this to a feather that belonged to a magical being.

It was when he absentmindedly stroked the feather, lost in his musings, when he felt a grainy substance dislodge from the dead quill. Sandy looked down, shocked that the Tooth Fairy's feather was so dirty, a woman obsessed with hygiene, dental and otherwise, wouldn't let this kind of thing happen to herself. But the sand wasn't normal. It was black, and it was the source of the dangerous magic.

_~ Chapter end! (with a deliberate cliffie early on!(Sue me!)) ~_

**A/N: Okay, don't sue me. Please? The cliffie was great for my plot twist!**

**Anyway, so I had some complaints about Tooth's OOC attitudes, and even though they were necessary for a rival-love/love triangle type of fic, sooooo… I fixed it! (Though this is what I had planned all along, and I only went along with your complaints because I knew this would explain tons.) Also, I had a request, by Kirkanalo, and to him/her only, I tried your idea, but I couldn't get it to work any other way, are you satisfied? Did I do good?**

**Back to talking to everyone else: Anyway, I hope you were totally flabbergasted by that twist! Tell me your thoughts in a review, and remember! I am still doing plot point requests. If you have an idea that you think would work in this fic, please share. So far the two ideas or so that I've gotten are interesting, and as you can see, I actually do them! Though, I don't really want requests to write an entirely new fanfic, to be fair, you're ideas are welcomed, but if you visit my profile page, I have other fics in the works. And on that same note, if you do happen to disregard my message and ask me to write something for you(even if it's in a different fandom *cough cough GUEST REVIEWER*), please give more details besides the fandom, and a pairing. I might not even know what you're talking about. Seriously. Maybe send/provide a link to a site where I can learn what you speak of, something like that would help.**


	11. It's okay to be confused

A/N: So, I've been getting some great reviews from you guys and I am slowly but surely, giving back to your kind words. I've been adding your input to my thought processes and have been focusing on your ideas(almost as much as my own) and overall I have drawn my inspiration to keep going, from you guys.

_~ It's okay to be confused ~_

Jack was at a loss for words. What he was feeling was… unexplainable. There was an astounding mix of sensations, so many that he couldn't muster the ability to focus on any of them, much less only one, to figure out just _what_ he was feeling. Heck, he had hardly even noticed whatever it was when it had started, most of the emotions he had already been feeling, but, whatever was going on just sent that whole tumultuous mess into overdrive. The sudden intensity made it even more different, kind of like doubly foreign ground for the winter spirit. Like heat, which to a winter spirit like Jack, was foreign, and then there was the sun, which was hotter and even more alien and uncomfortable.

Every feeling and sensation died away slowly, a subtle warmth settling in the pit of his stomach, as Bunny pulled away, causing Jack's thoughts to become coherent and clear, but one piece of the puzzle remained. Confusion.

He just didn't know. What had they done to make Jack feel overwhelmed emotionally like that, much less leave this _warmth_ behind? It was obviously something that had required Bunny to hold the frost Guardian in an intimate-ish embrace; a soft, yet firm hug that was just enough to raise Jack's featherweight body off of the ground, his feet dangling scant inches from touching the pliant and cool, green grass on the earth below.

Jack blinked up at the now expressionless rabbit holding him when it finally dawned on him. Bunny had pulled him in for a kiss, but if it had been instigated by Bunny, why did he look solemn, so neutral to what had just transpired? It was long after the question appeared in his head when it suddenly resolved itself. Bunny was void of all emotion because he was waiting for something. He had just tested Jack, trying to help him understand the awkward tenderness towards the Easter Bunny. And with what was said prior, Jack could assume that this could be a vital turning point in their status as friends. Extremely vital. How would he proceed?

It should be simple. Jack would tell Bunny that what he felt was, in short, amazing. Yet, saying so would, put him on the spot and more than likely into a relationship. And that wasn't something Jack had expected to be forced to decide, at all. And honestly, he didn't know if that was what he wanted right now, with Bunny of all the magic spirit-people he knew. If anyone he had expected a female spirit, like Tooth. But apparently just today he found out that he was gay. That in itself was a mind blowing epiphany, how could he cope with coming to terms with a supposedly bent sexuality, and the fact that he was crushing on one of his newer best friends unintentionally and for that matter, that they crushed back. It was a truly odd situation, one that would require getting used to.

Then there was the next step, actually deciding what this was to him; good or bad? Jack looked up at Bunny, clearly noting the passive patience etched in the emerald eyes he now faced. Seeing that Bunny was still waiting, Jack returned to his musings, looking away from the fiercely emotionless eyes, the lack of their usual brightness, representing hope and life, upset him. For some reason.

Hesitantly, and instinctually, Jack wrapped his arms, (the ones that had gone slack after he had been grabbed, and had from then on, hung uselessly at his sides), around Bunny's slim waist. Instantly, he felt the weariness of his fruitless thinking ebb away, and as he laid his head against the firm chest supporting him, he was lowered to have his feet rest on the ground. The whole 'feel' of the prolonged embrace made Jack calmer and he felt that he should consider that _important_ fact whilst deciding what to do. Now, though, with his arms around Bunny (his 'could be' _boyfriend)_, Jack started lazily carding his fingers through the soft fur on Bunny's back, an odd habit that suddenly sparked into life. The fur he was rubbing was short, feather soft, silky smooth, and not even remotely coarse, it felt very well groomed. Jack appreciated this, and was instantly attached to the luxurious feeling of rubbing his cold fingers through fur that constantly thrummed with the life of the creature it grew from, Bunny himself.

But, all physical and moderately physical attributes aside,- like this amazing body musculature, the thoroughly enjoyable fur he _could_ feel at any time, the comforting aura brought about just by being held in those thick arms -, a relationship with Bunny may or may not be what he wants right now; Regardless of how he felt at this moment in time, he had to think on it, long and hard.

"Bunny…" Jack started, extracting himself, reluctantly, from around the other males torso, and pulling back slightly to let the larger male know of his intentions to step back. Once released, Jack, did indeed, step back and raising his eyes to look up at the larger Guardian before him, quickly noticing how his staff rested at both of their feet.(having dropped said staff after being surprised by a certain kiss from a certain large lagomorph). He bent to snatch up the source of his magic, grateful for the elongated moment in which he could prepare his wording, even if it was only for the second it took to pick up a stick.

Jack inwardly cursed as soon as he straightened, wishing he hadn't bent over in the first place. Bunny had adopted a pained look during his absence and looked ready to mourn, the suspense most likely getting to him. "What is it Jack?"

"It's not what you're thinking, that's for sure. I just - I just don't know if I want to be in a relationship right now…" he unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, "Then again, I kind of just discovered, thanks to you, that I may be into other men, guys of the large, muscular, furry, alien rabbit warrior variety- Not to be specific." Jack said, attempting a joke as to change the mood of this moderately sad conversation, and still doing so while flashing an apologetic smile. He was trying to convey that he wasn't refusing, not even a little bit, he just didn't know _what_ he wanted right now and needed the other to know that. "But just so you know, that kiss was fantastic."

Jack flew up, now looking down on the large lagomorph below, watching as inward insecurities made themselves apparent on the gruff Aussie's face. He didn't look so strong anymore, he looked broken, weak, helpless, and most of all, _hopeless_. It was Jack's fault, and for once, he didn't know if this was something he _wanted_ to fix. He just didn't know.

_~ (not the end of this chapter, I swear) Bunny - In his Warren ~_

He had sworn the kiss had worked. It _had_ been returned with as much gusto as an immortal teenager could provide, but it obviously didn't make any positive connections whatsoever in Jack's head. Bunny was sad about that last part. He had thought about it as he watched Jack fly away, knowing full well that the winter spirit might not come back, and all he had managed to do was hold back the pain until the frost teen had disappeared from the Warren completely. Not until all traces of snow, ice, and Jack's underlying wintry scent was gone.

It hadn't helped to know if his kiss had been amazing, regardless of what it meant. It had been fantastic, it had helped Jack come to terms with an unknown infatuation, it had felt amazing, for both parties. But it hadn't been enough to wipe away the doubts and uncertainties. Jack was still confused about his sexual orientation, and that was fine, but not, at the same time. Bunny wanted Jack to get what he _prefered_, but he prefered that preference to be him, to be Bunny. It didn't make a difference now though, he just had to wait and he knew trying to visit and discuss feelings with the unstable younger Guardian would only cause problems. It would be a disaster and even if it didn't cause any physical problems, the emotional scars would last for centuries.

So, Bunny stood there and waited. It was a long while before he decided that his extremely sudden growling stomach was right, he was hungry and needed more than likely needed some rest too. With thoughts of getting food, and honestly against his own will, the pooka turned towards his burrow. As he turned and took his first few steps breeze flitted by on light feet, and suddenly he paused, his nostrils quivering to catch two foreign scents that came riding on the wind. At first he was concerned as to why he hadn't caught these scents earlier, but after a second, it made sense that he just noticed the intrusive odors. He had been preoccupied with something important, and since that event started there weren't any traces of a slight breeze that _didn't_ reek of Jack Frost, going through the immediate vicinity. With that said, it probably would have taken ages for the other two scents to become apparent.

Bunny, inhaled long and deep, searching his memory for something that would match up with the scents. Both of them were familiar, one was like birds combined with a slight fragrance that reminded him of tooth paste. That one was obvious, it was the Tooth Fairy for sure, but what had she been doing here? And who did she bring with her?

The second smell was repulsive, a pungent kind of odor that was a disgusting mix of over-the-top sweet and putrid sour. It was sickening, like rotting fruit laid out in the sun too long. It reminded him of something once good, turning bad too quickly. Kind of like... Pitch Black. How had that ratbag gotten in the Warren?! What was worse, Bunny noticed quickly after discovering the origins of the second scent, that the two intruding smells were _intertwined_. Tooth, had known Pitch was here, and hadn't done a thing. Even more, the combined smells gave Bunny reason to believe, they had been there on the same terms… and that maybe, Tooth had brought Pitch with her.

It made him furious, he wanted to go strangle that bloody fairy for all it was worth, but it wouldn't help anything. And a little too dejected, Bunny sat back on his haunches and settled, trying to think up a plan of action. He couldn't very well go and try to confront _anyone_ without a strategy (his training as a pookan warrior wouldn't let him). His mind raced as he counted out all possibilities and every little detail that would be important for the coming action.

Tooth and Pitch could be allies, that, or Tooth hadn't know the dastard Pitch had been there, which was unlikely since Tooth had a sense of smell as keen as his own. So if they were working together, Pitch would have some kind of plan to set in motion. But why pick Tooth? Well, obviously they had been here as long as Jack had, based on the equivalency in faintness amongst all three scents, so Tooth had more than likely seen the kiss. Bunny didn't have time to be smug about that. So since it was dreadfully obvious, Jack was obviously her prize, and Pitch was going to abuse this fact and would probably want Jack dead. If Pitch had succeeded, warping the Tooth Fairy's logic, Jack could be in trouble. But, he couldn't handle Pitch alone, and regardless of status as temporary enemy, he couldn't willingly hurt an ally. He would need help, and they would need some kind of method for trapping their more than likely confused teammate. His only options for help were North and Sandy. Last he checked, earlier that day, they were still at the Workshop.

That was his next destination.

Closing his eyes and tapping his foot, he jumped into his newly opened tunnel, speeding off into the far north.

_~ North - In his personal study at the Workshop ~_

He sat at his desk, tinkering with ice, his favorite symphonies by Russian composers playing in the background. He was half-heartedly beginning his work, his big day only six months away. Though, he honestly wasn't getting anything done, and not even elves bringing his favorite cookies could cheer him up. He would be fine tomorrow, he would force himself if he had to, but today was just full of surprises. North just hoped there wouldn't be more.

But, considering how fickle fate likes to be, just as he was launching a new toy design(which happened to be the flying train that never made it to the planning stages, because it just happened to break during this exact same test run...) his door burst open, smashing the magical frozen toy into small tinkling shards that scattered themselves across the plush carpet. North looked up from his slouch on his desk, ready to yell at the offending yeti, but saw no one at the door. Confused, he stood, and was abruptly met with the sight of a forlorn Sandy. North just got even more confused by what the small golden man happened to be holding out to him, a faded feather. He was about to ask, when Bunny appeared as well , nearly knocking Sandy over. At this point, North was just speechless. Fate and it's surprises were cruel, North didn't know if he could handle anymore.

"Oi. Hey, Sandy, North. Just the two people I needed to see." Bunny said hurriedly, his chest rising and falling at an ungodly pace to show how hurried he actually was.

"What is going on with you two." North asked rhetorically, exasperated. Sandy just jumped in place, effectively grabbing the attention in the room, and began forming images above his head while holding out the muted feather in earnest. That feather looked familiar… "Is that one of Tooth's feathers?" The small golden man nodded and the images sped up, moving at an unintelligible pace that no one had a chance to decipher. "Slow down, Sandy!"

The small man huffed, and quit his most convenient form of speech and decided to try something else. North watched in mute fascination as the smaller Guardian lowered the feather and raised his other small hand, palm up. Atop Sandy's palm, a golden figure appeared, it was obviously Pitch, based on how slender and tall it was. The mini-Pitch strolled around in lazy circles, as if it was contemplating.

"Pitch, he is scheming?" North guessed. He was rewarded with a happy tinkle, and the sand formed a different object. This time the Tooth fairy appeared, flying around giving orders to even smaller versions of herself, just being her normal happy self, or what she used to be. Then Pitch appeared, touched the Fairy, and she turned sour, her mood reflected by her new actions. She slumped more, flew less, wasn't as excited. Then Pitch disappeared and four more figures took his place. The new scene resembled their last Guardian meeting. Tooth was alone, laying down, and everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was obvious Tooth was out of it, it had been even then. Then again, Pitch appeared, but this time as an outline, and he touched the Tooth Fairy again. And suddenly the fight took place, then three unfortunate Guardians fell in heaps and the accident of the century took place. Except this time, Sandy didn't get hit with Jack's staff, he woke up and caught it expertly, twirling it around while the 'abrupt' kiss ended. North let out a small chuckle at Sandy's version of things. "So, Pitch is influencing moody Tooth Fairy. You have proof?"

Sandy once again smiled, making another pleased tinkling sound and he produced the feather. Up close, North saw that it had been one of the Tooth's, but it was faded, greying and covered in black sand. It was proof enough.

North straightened, having unintentionally leant over to 'watch' Sandy's explanation. "Well, Bunny, it seems your problem can wait, we have to help Tooth and stop Pitch."

"Not exactly mate, my problem is just as urgent."

"Bunny, you're obviously not yourself, Tooth is not rival right now…" Then he realized what he just said and covered his mouth coyly, looking down to see a very confused sandman.

"No you gumby! I am having 'Pitch' problems too, and it involves Jack!"

"What about Jack?" North said, forgetting his slip up and taking a serious tone.

"He might have been kidnapped by Pitch."

"How would you know of this?" North asked, sensing where this was going. If he was right, the Sandman would be very confused in the end.

"Well, Jack and I were at my Warren… and well after he left I smelt intruders, two of them. Shortly after discovering the scents, I found out that they belonged to Tooth and Pitch Black, who had apparently met there, but the scents were fading and I couldn't tell if it was from some kind of scuffle or from them working together. But from what Sandy just showed us, I can assume that we're dealing with the latter." Bunny said, with a slight blush that faded almost as soon as he finished his explanation.

"Well what are we waiting for! We need to check and see if Jack is still alright, and if we can not find him, we will know what happened, and will look for traces that will show us where he was taken." North said, a plan forming almost instantly in his wondrous mind.

"Sounds good. We can split up and meet back here. If you find clues, get back here quickly, otherwise we can probably search for a couple of hours." Bunny said, adding finite details to North's plan.

"Agreed." North confirmed in his booming tone, and Sandy followed suit by giving a curt nod and leaving through the window.

North looked at Bunny, who gave a small nod of his own and fell through the floor, leaving a light blue flower in his wake.

This was going to be a longer day than North had originally imagined. It was all so confusing.

_~ End ~_

A/N: Next chapter is finally out! Omigod, it took me ages, and I basically had it written in my head, I just had to get it typed up. Well, that's done now and things are 'merging' together quite efficiently, if I do say so myself.

As per usual, I am expecting some reviews(not really, but they're still welcome!). Tell me how I did, and maybe even grouch about how I took too long to update. I won't mind. :) - I'll need some kind of inspiration to get updates out faster, and if threatening me will do it, I'm cool with it(just don't go too far lol?).


	12. Rabbits are always quick, but slow

_~ Rabbits are always quick, but slow ~_

Jack was in figurative emotional 'shambles'. A living, breathing, train-wreck that walked around his forest home near Burgess, completely confused. He was just so unsure. It didn't help that he had an _extreme_ bias on the situation, now that he had sampled something like _that_. A simple kiss filled to bursting with soft passion, after all, was hard to ignore and even harder to deny. It proved to be so in Jack's case anyway. He hadn't been remotely attracted to anyone in the past three hundred years. Now, he felt a deep desire to return to someone he just learned had feelings for him, but that was it. Bunny had just developed these feelings, and so had Jack, yet the want was so deeply ingrained, that Jack couldn't even think straight. It was impossible to tell all clear thought from the incoherent ramblings of the heart, one almost completely overlapping the other.

He was constantly reminded that there was something there for him, a promise to be treated well. A promise to be respected, to be noticed, to be seen, to be acknowledged, to be touched, to be interacted with, and to be loved. It promised so much, all of the things that he wanted, yet Jack was uneasy to accept for only a handful of reasons. The pro's outweigh the con's, but still he hesitated.

"What am I going to do…" Jack said aloud, sure that he was alone and that he could have this conversation… with himself. "I like him, I might even be in love, but I don't know why he picked me?!" It truly was a stumping query. Jack was unsure of what made him stand out to the lagomorphic Guardian. He was just a kid that made it snow too much, playing one too many pranks, and always taking things too far. He was a stubborn, immortal teenager. By all merits he was still a child and Bunny was just so grown up. He was mature, and Jack was not. Bunny was strong and independent, Jack was weak, and he _needed_ others. Bunny protected an important part of the world, Hope; and all Jack did was bring Fun. Bunny hated cold, and that was all Jack was, ice, snow and an aura made of frost he doubted Bunny wouldn't approve of. There were so many conflictions. Why did Bunny set aside such an expansive amount of differences and pick Jack? "It doesn't make sense!"

"He seemed so… straight!" Why Bunny's previously perceived sexuality was a point for contemplation, even Jack didn't know, but he was sure it added to the level of confusion… and maybe voiced another concern- It _did_ present the other half of the question, "Why Jack". He knew many female spirits, and most of them were far better suited for Bunny than Jack was. Plenty of the ones he could list were spring related, Bunny's favorite season. No male spirit Jack knew of would ever seem to get to Bunny, except Jack himself and that was perplexing. "Then suddenly, I figure out he's not straight at all, then I'm not, and it's all so confusing." Jack cried out, the building confusion and anxiety reaching a climax that made him barely able to suppress the urge to cry. The overwhelming surge of negative emotions alone, dragging him to his knees.

"But it doesn't have to be that way, Jack." said a definitely female voice. Jack looked up, opening eyes he didn't even realize he had closed and he saw the Tooth Fairy. "You can forget him and the torment he puts you through. I would never do something like that to you." she said, holding out her hand.

But Jack was wary. The woman hovering in front of him was off. She wasn't her usual vibrant self, she seemed muted. Her voice wasn't changing, a constant monotone that didn't match her usual bubbly personality full of voice cracks due to excessive rise in pitch. Then there was that soft smile, it was meant to be reassuring, but Jack saw through it. It was all fake, a lie, and a sham.

"You can come with me and you won't have to bother with that rabbit. All he does is make you unsure, he makes you feel like nothing and he knows it. He revels in the confusion he causes, and he doesn't care that it hurts you. He only wants you because he thinks he's better than you. He doesn't love you and he never will, but I wouldn't ever do that to you. I care about your feelings, Jack. I know what it's like to be looked down on. I was the weakest link in our ragtag group of Guardians. I know what it was like, and I can make that pain go away." the Tooth fairy insisted, inching her hand closer to Jack.

"You're lying." Jack said, bitter that Tooth, one of his best friends, had said something like that, spilling out his fears for the world to see. "You're working with Pitch. You can't help me."

"Don't be so scathing, you don't even know the beginning of the pain I told you about. I'm trying to save you from a terrible burden. Who cares about sides?" she said trying to convince him with her twisted logic.

"I do, and you're on the wrong one." Jack said.

"Jack, you disappoint me." she said, flitting backwards. "I thought you liked me."

And as soon as she arrived, she was gone, her comment hanging heavily in the air as she left. As her form vanished into them, the shadows undulated from their usual positions in the forest, and they came and wrapped Jack in their chilly embrace, in a cold too _cold _for even Jack Frost. Then his vision faded, and Jack frost was out like a light.

_~ The Nightmare ~_

_All he saw were his friends staring down at him, and he was stuck in some kind of pit. It was full, with from what he could tell, of shadows. His fellow Guardians glared down at him. He pleaded with his eyes and yanked an arm free of the inky substance he was trapped in. The free arm extended towards his friends. But no one, not North, not Sandy, not Tooth, not even Bunny moved to take Jack's hand. _

"_Help me, guys!"_

_They stood there longer, unforgiving in their indifference. Jack began sinking farther and farther, hand reaching with a greater intensity to his supposed friends, his muscles straining to continue. Then Bunny stepped forward, and in a smooth gesture, grabbed the pale hand reaching for help._

"_Sorry Jack, but you're not good enough for us." Bunny said in a low and uncaring tone, then, to Jack's dismay, Bunny pulled him in, causing his body to sway in the dark pool. But he didn't pull Jack out and instead he moved his arm, using his grip on the cold hand to somehow pull Jack into a swing. The pale teen was swung farther away from the group and at the last moment, when he reached the top of his arc, he was unceremoniously tossed farther into the darkness. Bunny stepped back to rejoin the Guardians. _

_Feeling completely and utterly betrayed, Jack sank, giving into the unyielding black as his head went beneath the surface, his eyes not leaving his friends until the bitter end. At this point he was too far gone, his mind too blank to even allow him to feel the fear enveloping his body on all sides. He just sunk into the cold and endless abyss. And when he thought he was done, he gasped, unable to breath and the inky substance began to fill his lungs, flooding in through his nose and mouth. He even exhaled sharply to try and stop the progression of the tasteless fluid, but it persisted and soon, Jack could feel the cold completely filling his lungs. He had drowned once again._

_~ Bunny - looking for Jack - also being a horrible eavesdropper ~_

As it turned out, to Bunny's extreme amazement, Jack was fine and currently not kidnapped. Just as Bunny hadn't expected. He was relieved, don't get him wrong, but how was this possible? He was sure Pitch's next move would be to capture Jack.

"What am I going to do…" Jack said to himself, Bunny unintentionally listening in due to his super-sensitive hearing. "I like him, I might even be in love, but I don't know why he picked me?!... It doesn't make sense, he seemed so… straight! Then suddenly, I figure out he's not straight at all, then I'm not, and it's all so confusing." he added with sob, falling to his knees.

Bunny wanted to do something besides just sit there, but intervention would mean _very _bad things. He couldn't do anything except but listen and watch as the one he desperately wanted to soothe, drove himself over the edge.

Then things, by all means, went crazy.

Jack started talking to himself again, but his voice was muted and Bunny couldn't make out any of the words. Then the shadows themselves convulsed and covered the young frost spirit, encasing him in the inky black, and before Bunny could move to help, the shadows fled. Jack was still there, to Bunny's great relief, but was now laying face down in the snow, body deathly still and unmoving, not even to rise and fall in the natural flow required of breathing.

"Jack!" Bunny called out to his prone comrade. He sped to the seemingly lifeless form of Jack, scooping up the teen's body and cradling it close to his chest. He reached a hand up to Jack's neck for a pulse. He was once again grateful, Jack still was alive, but just barely and he wasn't breathing. That or Jack's chest wasn't moving for another reason entirely.

The minutes ticked by as Bunny waited for Jack to take a breath that would set his pulse back to normal pace. Eventually he laid the body back on the ground, performing CPR so as to speed up the revival process. It was all for naught. Jack lay, still not moving, but the weak beating of his heart continued. Bunny couldn't explain it. He had to get Jack to North, maybe somehow the old Russian would be able to find a cure, or at least consult Manny for one.

The tunnel was open in a heartbeat, pun not intended, and Bunny was once again holding the younger spirits body, carting him off to the far reaches of the North Pole. And maybe to answers and miracles.

_~ Ending here because I can ~_

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm really just dragging things along, and the chapter isn't even long this time! Yeah, all I can say is sorry. The next chapter will probably be a little more exciting, fulfilling to your wishes, and overall a much more pleasing and stimulating chapter, and it will more than likely be built with my utmost care, attention, and skill. So I suppose you guys have something to look forward to. (Again?)**

**And remember, i'm still doing prompt requests. I just kind of did another one this chapter! Just leave a review of what you may or may not want, and if I can, I'll contact you and tell you what's going to happen to your idea. Thanks to Kayla(guest), for the basis of the idea I used in this chapter. Your idea was truly amazing and well thought out, but I couldn't use all of it, for personal reasons. I'm sorry if I botched anything(I doubt you posted your review as an idea/request, it was probably meant as advice… that I took), but honestly what you shared with me was too good to pass up. Thanks for sharing ;).**


	13. Reading Lips solves all Problems

_~ Reading Lips solves all Problems ~_

Hearing the story from Bunny's point of view, well North couldn't be blamed for being incredulous. But, when he went to check on the young winter spirit himself, well he was only a little surprised that Bunny had been right. Jack was indeed, unmoving, not breathing, but still alive. Somehow.

Once Bunny was sure he was right in the ex-Cossack's eyes, he had immediately bombarded him with questions, asking if North knew a cure, or at least what this new state meant. And even after his insistence, that no, he did not know, Bunny still pleaded and begged for some kind of answer and it was truly grating at his nerves of steel.

"Bunny, for the last time, I do not know of this problem at this moment. Asking me is useless, and yes, solving problem may require me to consult Man in Moon, but that does not mean I can do that now, I just need to think!"

"Just ask him already, mate, this is important." Bunny sulked, ears pressed against his skull in anxiety. North understood the feelings going through his lagomorphic friend, but the fretting and the worry filled pacing were not helping matters, and any man, no matter how patient, could take so much negative nonsense. No matter how appropriate it might be.

"Bunny please, commence with the calming down. I need time to think. Jack is still alive, this we are sure of. If I can only find a way to wake him… Explain to me again, what you saw." North commanded after a tense moment. Bunny ceased his pacing, er… hopping, and turned to him.

"How will telling you what happened, again, help Jack?!" He uncharacteristically screeched in frustrated annoyance. Then again, North could not remember a time when the guardian of hope was so distraught over another being. Especially the person of his desires.

"I just need to hear it again, be the cooperative type please!" North again commanded, this time yelling due to his extreme lack of tolerance. Yes, it was important that Jack be 'fixed', but things like this need time and are more often than not complicated problems to fix. But North was a man of ingenuity and wonder, this was in his area of expertise. He just had to figure out what made Jack fall into this half dead-half living state. He had to find the missing link.

"Fine. Well, you know how I found Jack, he was talking to himself. Then Pitch's shadows appeared and the boy's ranting grew quiet and distorted. I couldn't hear a bloody thing he was saying, then a minute or so later, the shadows swallowed Jack, I was sure he was getting kidnapped at this point, but when the shadows retreated, Jack was still there, face down on the ground, out like a light, and not breathing."

"Wait, go back to before the shadow part." North said.

Bunny sighed in exasperation, "All that was happening when I showed up was that Jack was talking to himself and -"

"No, after that."

"The shadows appeared and then Jack's voice got muted and then -"

"Stop!"

"Seriously, if you keep interrupting me I can't explain a bloody thing!"

"No, you just said Jack was still speaking yes?"

"Yes, but he seemed to be talking to himself still… What are you getting at?"

"Think of what he was saying before, and tell me of Jack's facial expressions, _during_ the part where his voice muted, matched with the previous conversation he was having with himself." North deliberately did not want to _hear _what Jack had been saying. He just wanted to know if he was still talking to himself in the shadows, which North doubted was the case.

"Well… he looked, defensive and disgusted during that part, and not so much that way beforehand… Wait. You think he was actually talking to someone?" Bunny asked, finally catching on.

"That is exactly what I am thinking. Did you see anyone, a vague outline maybe?"

"No."

"Think Bunny! Was there anyone else there, think hard." It wasn't a question so much as a repeated demand. North watched Bunny contemplate, the large Pookan warrior becoming quiet in mere milliseconds, eyes squeezed close in intense thought that wouldn't bear fruit. Eventually though, Bunny's breathing slowed and the pressure in his facial muscles relaxed and North knew that he would remember, it was just a matter of time.

_~ Bunny - talking to North at the workshop ~_

Why was remembering anything always so hard?

He tried for a long time, squeezing his eyes in a worthless effort to bring his memories forward. The ridiculousness of his efforts making themselves apparent in the way he only brought up the absolute _wrong_ memories, his mind wandering to completely useless information like, 'what he had smelled like this morning', and 'what his favorite color was'. But no matter what thoughts he had, he didn't get any _important_ clues to come to the immediate surface. It was agonizing. Then it got worse when he actually found the memory he needed: Every time he pulled it up, major details were hard to make out, and he couldn't focus on it long enough to make it clear up before it would fade. And it would always fade.

Once again the familiar scene came up, and it was clearer this time; He saw Jack talking to himself, his face suddenly taking on a warped expression of disgust. It was odd, it wasn't a self loathing look, as Bunny had originally interpreted it. It was different. Jack's eyes were locked onto something, and that something had to be what he was disgusted with. He tried to look at the 'thing' causing Jack to scowl in such a way, but the memory faded again and wouldn't resurface. Bunny was getting tired of the repetitive bullshit going on. He couldn't get anything to stay long enough to be analyzed in the fullest extent necessary.

He had to relax, he was too stressed out and couldn't help _anyone_ in this mindset, definitely not Jack. Bunny breathed in, deep, long, and cleansing, then he exhaled and forced himself to relax. The effect was instantaneous, and the memory was brought back, and into sudden clarity, but instead of starting where he wanted it to, it decided to go back to the very beginning. This minor infraction was about to get him frustrated again, but Jack's musings caught his attention. This time around, he heard them, clearly. It was as if he was actually at that frosted clearing, reliving that specific event once again.

The effect listening to Jack's frustrated cries had on him was distracting and Bunny, instead of pushing through it, listened desperately. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, or that what he was hearing was exactly _good_ to hear again, but something about the way Jack spoke, the breaking hope expressed within those concerns, while disheartening to a certainly large degree, set off all kinds of awkwardly _positive_ alarms. He was taken aback by the content of the emotion in Jack's straining voice. The levels of concern so unreal. Bunny could tell just by the way it had been said, that Jack was sure of his feelings, and was in another stage of denial where he focused on how he didn't understand how Bunny's feelings had come about, and for some reason thought that it was an important detail, required for falling in love. Then, before Bunny realized it was that time already, the shadows appeared in the flashback, and Bunny was brought back to 'reality'.

Why had he listened to that entire spiel? He had a peculiar 'something' to be looking for. He doubted he should be pleasing himself with the despair of his love interest(that sounded better, before he had actually thought the sentence out…). But there was an inkling of desperation, and to hear the confirmation he had been searching for during the last couple of days, was actually a blessing in disguise. It made him secretly glad he had witnessed the internal dispute of the frost child, but right now he had perfectly clear memory, and the perfect opportunity to search it. He had a problem to find.

He went over every detail, scouring every little nook and cranny. He could see Jack's profile clearly, and a small crescent that represented the remainder of Jack's face. He could hear and see every word Jack said. The words being formed on the slim lips that represented his childish innocence, he could... read Jack's lips! Though, Bunny's realization was too late, he doubted he could get any useful information this far into the memory, considering Jack had already adopted that look of disgust and would soon be unconscious. He also figured that he wouldn't get this kind of mental clarity again. He could feel his hope burning out, the futility of his attempt draining him, then Jack mouthed one word and suddenly he was rekindled. He had found what he had been looking for.

Jack had just mouthed a name. The name of one of his allies, now twisted and bent to the other 'side' by desire. Jack had definitely been talking to the Tooth Fairy.

_~ North again - in the workshop ~_

North had been ready for Bunny to yell: "Ha. Mate, I got it, it's -", but the shout of victory never came. Bunny just slackened more and more, not even twitching in frustration, as per usual, and showing no indications to say that he was getting close to finding what he had been told to find. North could tell that he was really trying hard, but he could also see that the effort taking it's toll. Bunny was not being very successful in his search. The first sign he had seen, was the slight frown that creased Bunny's features. Then he had seen the way the Pooka deflated, rapidly losing hope.

North had thought all was lost, when suddenly, Bunny smiled, eyes opening. "We were right. Tooth isn't on our side anymore." He said simply.

"How do you know this?" North asked. One of the last people on their team he had expected to fall, in any form, was definitely Tooth. She was the one who controlled memories and she never forgot anything. She knew how important her job was, she wouldn't have willingly fallen.

She even had a good grasp on her emotions. He had to make sure she actually did resort to siding with their greatest enemy, just for love. There had to be absolute proof, or North wouldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you were right about Jack talking to someone, and it was her." That was proof enough. What was with North's perception of the world, and it constantly being flipped to be proven false? Much more, why was it only happening this week, no, today?!

"So, Tooth is working with Pitch, and she is responsible for Jack being like this. I at least have inkling of what is going on now. I just need to re-examine boy and make sure. And while I do this, you must go check, find out where she went. You are master tracker, get with the tracking, we're going to need to be able to find Pitch, and quick, lest we get hit with more of the surprises and drama." That last drama part was aimed at Bunny, and it hit home. Bunny left, with a scowl on his face because of North's last comment. Now all he had to do was talk to Sandy about plan and Jack. By the way, where was he?

_~ End - Because I'm tired of working on this chapter ~_

**A/N: Okay, So I lied, this chapter was just another emotional, viewpoint(from Bunny), on how stressful things are getting, and was not very helpful for the advance I promised. I'll get to it next time, for sure(maybe?), anyway my excuse this time is easy: the plot is just being difficult(I have an idea of where I want to go, I just don't know what path to take, er… make.), and I'm having trouble writing. Sound familiar to you writer's? Yeah, I'm getting a horrible case of writer's block, but I know how to fix it and I am going to go do that, right now. So, yeah, I want the usual, review please and tell me how frustrated you are at my stupid fake promises. I need to get my $hit together and I obviously need you guys to tell me(Joking, I actually want a genuine response for this chapter(if you review/PM), please don't rant my face off)… Sorry guys… to all 50+ of you. (Oh yeah, I'm also sorry this took so long. School sucks :p)**


End file.
